Kurosiren
by Adri Herondale
Summary: Alex Sairen was among the last of the Sirens. When demon Ciel Phantomhive sees the way her voice captivates all, he decides he's found a new toy. But what if this toy already has an owner? And everyone knows Ciel's not one to share his things. On top of all that, there's a nasty disease killing off innocent humans. Rated T 'cuz I'm just bad like that. CielXOC Small amount of SebXOC
1. Chapter 1 Where's My Wonderland?

My first Kuroshitsuji fanfic, so do be kind. Constructive criticism is encouraged! Unless you're being mean. Then it's not constructive. -_-

**_First of all_**: I would seriously like to thank _midnightrider.009_ who helped me out a lot! You guys should check her stories out, too. She has really

awesome ones up.

* * *

Sirens were mythical, mermaid-like creatures.

They were born with beautiful voices and lovely appearances. Overtime, evolution caused them to lose their tales and giving them legs.

Few Sirens still walked the earth. Many of them were accused as witches and brutally murdered during the Salem Witch trials.

Demons had taken a liking to Sirens. They were captivated by their voices. Many of them had chosen a Siren as their mate.

Of course, one specific Siren didn't know of any of this.

* * *

Alex:

I glared at my brother.

He was an idiot.

I hated him.

Bastard.

He smirked at me. "What's wrong, Little Sister?" he asked tauntingly. "Did you want this?"

He held up the item in question: the last piece of cake.

I narrowed my eyes. Small, petty fights like this took place between us all the time. I'd have something he wanted and he'd fight me for it, or vice versa.

But this time it was serious.

That was _my_ piece of cake. That friggin' hog had three and I hadn't had any!

"Matt!" I whined. He continued to stare at me.

"Gimme," I snarled, leaning forward on the kitchen table.

He grinned and leaned back. "Nope," he said, popping the 'p'.

"Yes," I hissed.

"No."

"Yes."

"Noooooooooooo."

"Yeeeeeeeesssssss."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh uhhhh."

While he was distracted with taunting me, I darted forward and grabbed the plate.

I skipped away from him, cackling and shoving forkfuls of chocolate cake into my mouth.

He glared. "Sneaky bitch."

I grinned at him. "Stupid dic-"

My swearing was cut off by the ringing phone.

We both peered at it. Matt shrugged and picked it up.

"Heelllloooo?" he sang into the phone. He listened quietly for a few second before wrinkling his nose.

I gave him a questioning look and he mouthed, "_Telemarketer._"

I smirked and nodded. Matt and I_ loved_ playing with telemarketers.

He continued listening intently before walking over to the sink.

"Hey, have you seen my hamster?" he asked, peering in the sink.

He cut the person off by screaming, "Oh, no! How do you get a hamster out of a drain?! Let me turn on the light!"

He then leaned forward and turned on the garbage disposal. He screamed, _"Nooooo!"_ before hanging up.

We looked at each other before dissolving into fits of laughter. When I could breathe, I gasped out, "Ohmigawsh! That poor person!" and wiped the

tears out of my eyes.

He nodded and sniffled, wiping his face. "Oh, wow," he said with a grin. "I got them good. Next time, it's your turn."

I nodded and sat on the kitchen table, glancing around.

We lived with our adopted parents in a very nice and very _expensive_ house. Of course, we were rich kids, so we both had a spoiled side-as well as an

immature side, a chihldish side, and a manipulative side.

Matt and I were identical twins-well, partially. We were both Sirens, though females did tend to be less attractive than the males but with better voices.

Matt was tall and lean, with black hair that touched his collar in the back and brushed his eyebrows in the front and his eyes were blue. He had an

easygoing smile and was usually seen laughing.

I, on the other hand, was short. My hair was black and wavy, and my eyes were green. I was usually seen making fun of Matt.

A phone rang again-except, this time, it was my own.

I plucked my phone out my pocket and slid the answer bar thingy.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Heya, Alex!" my best friend, Ann, trilled through the phone. "You comin' ta work today? Everybody's waitin' on ya!"

I swore. "I forgot all about that! I'll be there in a sec!" and, with that, I hung up.

Matt raised an eyebrow, but I darted past him, only saying, "Work!" but he got the idea.

I rushed upstairs and changed into my uniform-which was a black skirt that reached my knees and a button down white shirt with a black vest and a

red tie. I slipped on black tights and red ballet flats.

I rushed down the stairs and out the door, grabbing my messenger bag as I did.

I threw myself in my truck and drove off.

I arrived at the all-ages club in less than twenty minutes. I got out and rushed up to the door, waving at the bouncer-Killer-as I passed by him and the

long line of teens waiting to get in.

I heard a few people complain, but they were shushed with Killer snarling, "She's the entertainment tonight! Deal with it!"

I grinned to myself and rolled my eyes.

I rushed into a back room and was greeted with a flurry of blonde.

I squealed as I was pushed to the ground, my little blonde friend falling with me.

"Ann!" I gasped. "Why'd you do that?"

She giggled and met my eyes. She was absolutely adorable when she did that!

Ann was my age-seventeen-but she looked like she was thirteen. She was shorter than me with straight, blonde, shoulder-length hair and sparkling

blue eyes. We met when we were little and became instant friends.

She giggled again and poked my cheek. "No reason!" she said, her voice light and childish. "I just missed ya whilst I was off on a vacation with the

folks!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, my dearest daughter," I said (and yeah I call her my daughter! Got a problem? No? Didn't think so). "I missed you, too."

She giggled and stood up, smoothing the wrinkles in her white lolita dress. She extended her hand and I accepted it. She yanked me up with surprising

strength and giggled again when I stumbled.

I scowled and stuck my tongue out at her.

She rolled her eyes and pushed me towards a door that opened onto the stage.

I grinned and walked out on it, light suddenly illuminating me and causing me to squint.

I walked forward and grabbed the microphone.

Everybody quieted down as I said, "Yo, it's Alex, and first I'll do a cover of Blood on the Dance Floor's _Where's My Wonderland_?"

There was cheering as the music started and I began to sing:

_Down you fell, deep into your mind_

_Off to wonderland, leaving what's real behind_

_You're a riddle I can't seem to read_

_Your love a fairytale, too hard to believe_

_Broken and sad as the tarnish on your crown_

_Nowhere to go but down_

_Caught up in yourself, nowhere to be found_

_No other way but down_

_Down, down, down_

_Down, down, down_

_Say your farewell too what's real_

_Like the pain that you feel_

_Welcome to Wonderland (It's dead)_

_Eat me or drink me_

_Seeing is believing_

_Wonderland, baby,_

_It's all in your head_

_Your cup runs over with emptiness_

_Chasing the hare of your innocence_

_Hide behind your cheshire smile_

_Once was vivid, was gray all the while_

Halfway through the song, I noticed a boy around my age staring at me from the non-alchoholic bar. It looked like... no. He can't... but it sure did look

like he had eyepatch.

I ignored it and continued singing:

_Broken and sad as the tarnish on your crown_

_Nowhere to go but down_

_Caught up in yourself, nowhere to be found_

_No other way but down_

_Down, down, down_

_Down, down, down_

_Say your farewell too what's real_

_Like the pain that you feel_

_Welcome to Wonderland (It's dead)_

_Eat me or drink me_

_Seeing is believing_

_Wonderland, baby,_

_It's all in your head_

When I finished, an applause went up. I gave a deep curtsy and grinned.

Looking around, I noticed the boy was still there. His one visible eye was narrowed and calculating.

I watched curiously as he turned to a tall man next to him and said something. The man listened, clearly amused, before smiling and bowing deeply

with his hand over his heart.

I shrugged, not questioning it. This was America. That wasn't the weirdest thing I saw. Far from it.

I did a few more songs before leaving the stage. When I closed the door behind me, I got _quite_ the surprise.

And, by that, I mean a chloroform-coated rag was shoved in my face.

I slumped to the ground, unconcious.

* * *

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2 Kidnapped By Demons

Reviews:

midnightrider.009: Thankies! That really does mean a lot coming from you! And you were, indeed, the first to review. :)

Lil blue rose: Thank you! I recognized your name when you reviewed and, when I clicked on it and scrolled down to your stories, I was like, "*gasp and

squee* I know who you are! I loves your stories!" So, seriously, thank you!

* * *

I love all who review, favorite, and follow! Keep that in mind... :)

* * *

And another thing: I won't be updating this one often since I'm working on another story that is my top priority, due to the fact I've been writing it

longer.

* * *

Alex:

The first thing I realized when I gained conciousness was that my wrists and ankles were tied _really_ tight.

I tried to open my mouth and speak, but found that I couldn't due to a gag.

I glanced around, taking in my surroundings. It was small and cramped and the only reason I could actually see was because of my heightened senses.

I came to the conclusion that I was in a trunk, being taken away to a castle to become somebody's sex slave (yeah, my imagination is just weird like

that).

I tried to wriggle around but couldn't. I huffed and calmed myself down, plotting a way out of here.

I noticed something hard in my bra stabbing into my skin. Usually, (yes I know this is gross, but it's true) whenever I performed, I would stick my phone

or iPod into my bra so I wouldn't lose it.

I desperately hoped it was my phone.

Deciding that no matter how awkward it was it had to be done, I tilted my chin down towards my shirt. I used my nose to move it open and peered

down inside.

Of course.

It wasn't my phone but my iPod. I gave a muffled growl of frustration and kicked the wall.

As soon as I did, the car stopped. I froze in fear with my foot still in the air. I heard voices and footsteps as what sounded like two people walked to

the trunk.

I dropped my foot and laid still, acting like I was still out.

The trunk opened and I heard a voice say, "Ah, Young Master, it appears she is still unconcious."

Somebody else sighed. "Of course," he said. "Well, pick her up and bring her in."

I was being lifted into the air.

_Lifted._

I may not weigh a lot, but this dude was picking me up as if I was a doll!

I forced myself to stay still as my arms swung back and forth above the ground. My head tilted and hung back in an uncomfortable position.

I heard a door open and suddenly we were walking through what sounded like a cave with all the echoes around us. A cave or a really big, really empty

house.

I was carried up stairs and into another room. The man holding me carefully set me down on the bed, tucking the blankets around me. My hair was

brushed off my neck and I felt a nose press against it. The man inhaled deeply.

I resisted the urge to smack him.

He continued to sniff my neck until the other one-a young boy by the sound of his voice- called, "Sebastian! Get down here!"

The Sniffing Man left without a word.

If my eyes were open, I would've noticed him look back at me with glowing pink eyes.

* * *

Ciel:

I called for Sebastian and listened as he came.

He opened the door to my study and bowed.

"Yes, Young Master?" he asked, that infuriating smirk on his face.

I glared at him. "The girl was awake, wasn't she?"

His smirk turned into an amused smile. "Indeed, she was. How noticable, Young Master."

I waved off the compliment. "How long do you give her until she tries to escape?"

Sebastian straightened from his bow and listened intently.

His smile widened into a grin. "It seems," he said, amusement coating his voice, "she is trying to leave right now."

I scowled. "Well, stop her."

* * *

Alex:

I ran like the hounds of Hell were chasing me.

Little did I know, _something_ from Hell was chasing me.

I bolted down the stairs and towards the open door, not caring that it was suspicious. I mean, what kind of kidnapper leaves his front door _wide_ open,

as if to say, 'Yeah, I took you, but you can run away any time you want'?

I was hoping they were too stupid and not too smart.

Before I reached the door, something dropped in front of it. Or should I say someone?

It was a tall man with black hair and red eyes. He smiled.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked.

I glared. That was the voice of the man who sniffed me...what a creeper.

"Move, Pedobear," I snapped. "I know self-defense."

He smirked. "Oh, I'm sure you do, Little Siren, but that won't matter against a demon, would it?"

My eyes widened. Mother told me about demons a _long_ time ago. She told me they craved the blood of Sirens and that our voices were powerless

against them.

So... that's why he was sniffing me?

I narrowed my eyes and sneered. "Oh, just one little butler?" I asked, feigining confidence. On the inside, I was pleading for my life.

His smirk widened, as if he hoped I would say that. "Not just any butler," he said, "but one _hell_ of a butler."

I scowled. That. Was. So. Cheesy.

I wanted to hug him. And I would've, if he wasn't about to kill me.

I was _the queen_ of cheesy jokes. Or at least that's what Ann told me.

I ignored my urge to squeal like a fangirl and throw my arms around him.

I shrugged, nonchalant. "Whatever. You're still a butler. And I'll kick your skinny ass."

His eye narrowed and glowed pink.

Hoping it would work, I opened my mouth and began to sing the first song that popped in my head... which was very ironic.

"_Say goodbye,_" I sang, "_as we dance with the devil tonight._ _Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight. Trembling, crawling_

_across my skin. Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine. I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies. I won't_

_last long, in this world so wrong._"

I saw the demon falter. He stopped his advance towards me and confusion flashed in his eyes.

"Sebastian!" I heard a voice behind me shout.

I turned to see the same boy with the eyepatch standing on the staircase.

He glared and reached up, yanking his eyepatch off.

I gasped. _So, that must mean..._ My thoughts were cut off when the boy shouted at the man again.

"Sebastian, this is an order!" he yelled. "Do not let her leave!"

I turned to the man, ready for a fight that I'd probably lose.

He smirked and tugged on his gloves. "Of course, Young Master," he said, his eyes glowing pink again.

The man rushed towards me, and I tried to get away, but he was too fast.

He grabbed me and pinned me to the floor, leaning over me with that smirk still on his face.

I scowled. "Fine," I grumbled. "Uncle."

He smirked.

* * *

I sat in the boy's office-study-place, looking around at the empty walls.

I turned back to him. "So," I said awkwardly, "how long have you two been living here?"

He glared at me. "Almost a hundred years," he answered coldly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Dang. You're old. About... what? A hundred seventeen?"

He continued to glare. "One hundred and eighteen years."

I whistled. "Nice."

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Do you know why you are here, Miss Sairen?" he asked.

I frowned. "Call me Alex," I said, crossing my legs and smirking when he blushed at the sight of my skirt hiking up and revealing more leg. "And I have

_no_ idea, but I hope it has nothing to do with a rape/homocide. I mean, you guys are demons. If you want some, go seduce a lady. Besides, I probably

wouldn't be all that good, anyway. I would just sit there with no expressi-"

"Stop!" he snapped, holding up his hand and cutting off my list of Why I Shouldn't Be Raped.

I raised an eyebrow. "I stopped."

He sighed. I could tell I was already getting on his nerves.

Good.

"Miss Sair_-Alex_," he corrected, "you are here because I want you to be my weapon."

I scowled.

_Weapon?_

Well, that's new.

* * *

Sorry it was so short. I needed to write a bit on my other stories, soo... *using hypnotizing powers* ~Review, my lovelies~! ~Tell my why you hated it~

Free kisses from Ciel if you do!

Ciel: Do not bring me into this, foul woman!

Bard: Oi! You be nice to the young lady!

Ciel:... Shouldn't you be dead?...

Me: *guiltily* Eh, heh, heh... Anyways... I don't own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, Ciel would marry me and we would live happily ever after. The end.

Ciel: Oh, thank the Fates she doesn't own Kuro!

Me: -_- Shut up, Ciel.


	3. Chapter 3 Owners

Reviews:

midnightrider.009: Haha Thankies! Again, you are the first to review!

Lil blue rose: Welcome and thank you!

Tower of Babel: Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know it'd be hard to read. I shall fix it right away, so thanks for telling me! And I'm using what I heard of Sirens

from Wikipedia and giving my own little twist to it. Ugh. I guess I should've mentioned that before, so it's my fault. Again, I'm sorry!

PatPatterson: Thanks! And I didn't mean for it to seem that way...

* * *

**_HEY. _**  
**_HEY, YOU. _**  
**_YEAH, YOU. _**  
**_THE ONE READING THIS. _**  
**_SHH, DON'T TELL THE OTHERS BUT-_**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_-YOU'RE MY FAVORITE. _**  
**_MM-HMM._**  
**_YOU._**  
**_YOU ARE MY FAVORITE._**

* * *

So, do me a favor and review!

* * *

Oh and, er, I must admit... *ahem* I haven't exactly... er, _finished_ watching Kuroshitsuji, though I already know how it ends... so, um.. forgive me for

not knowing what happens when a demon bites a human. I heard from one person they mated and from another that they just bite them and that's it.

So, let's pretend that when a demon bites a Siren, that makes the Siren their property, 'kay?

Also, there's a scene in this chapter that some may find disturbing. So... Yeah. You've been warned.

Anyways, on to the story!

* * *

Alex:

I stared at the boy like he was crazy.

"Weapon?" I asked, disbelief coloring my tone.

He leaned forward and set his chin on his folded fingers. "Yes," he said. "My weapon. You will protect and help me."

I continued to stare at him. "Listen, kid-"

"Ciel," he cut in with a glare.

"_Ciel_," I amended sarcastically, "I'm not sure what drug you're on, but it must be some amazing shit-"

"My first rule," he said, cutting me off _yet again_, "is no swearing."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he continued on.

"Second," he said, "you will obey my every command."

I scowled. _Oh, hell, no. Free will, bitches!_

"Third," he continued, "you _will_ protect me. No. Matter. What."

I met his eyes. "What exactly am I s'posed to protect you from?"

He smirked. "Whatever tries to hurt me."

"Well, what if I don't wanna?" I asked, sitting up in my chair.

His smirk widened into a feral grin and his visible eye flashed pink once before returning to its mournful, beautiful blue.

"You have to," he said smugly. "I have tasted your blood. You now belong to_ me._"

I stared with my mouth hanging open. "Whaa...?" was all I could manage.

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Of course you wouldn't understand," he muttered.

I glared. "What the hell is that s'posed to mean?"

He held up a hand. "What have I said about swearing?"

Before I could react, he had me pinned to the floor, his body pressing me down. I struggled underneath him.

"Let me go!" I snarled.

"No," he hissed back, his eye glowing again. "You are _mine._ You are my weapon, so you will do as I say."

Angry tears slid down my cheeks. "I don't belong to anybody!" I shouted.

He sneered. "I guess the first time I didn't take enough. As of now," he said in my ear, "you belong to nobody_ but_ me."

And then he struck. His fangs pierced my skin and I cried out in agony.

My hands came up and clawed at his coat.

"Stop!" I begged. "Please! It hurts! Please, stop!"

He continued tearing into my flesh and I begged around my sobs for him to stop.

Eventually, my vision began to darken and fade. The edges got blurry, so I wasn't sure if a hand actually appeared on Ciel's shoulder until I heard a voice speak.

"Young Master," someone said softly, "if you take anymore, you'll kill her."

My vision went completely black and I passed out.

* * *

I was dreaming. I was positive of that. I mean, why else would I be in such a dark place surrounded by so many white feathers.

"Hellloo_oooo_?" I called, peering around. I felt something light brush my feet and squealed.

Glancing down, I noticed it was just the hem to the very long, very_ white_ nightgown I was wearing.

"Miss Alex," I heard from behind me. I whirled around to see that freaky demon butler of Ciel's.

I narrowed my eyes. "What do _you_ want?"

He smirked. "Only to tell you what happens next," he said as he walked in circles around me.

He paused to let his words sink in before continuing. "You see," he said, "you are a special case. When Young Master bit you, you became his property. You now have to obey his every whim-no matter what it is."

I frowned. "But, he's not gonna make me kill random people is he? I have morals, y'know," I added.

Pedo Demon smiled. "I am not sure what the Young Master will make you do," he said. He stopped in front of me and leaned forward, his mouth beside my ear.

"You see," he whispered, "Young Master is, quite frankly, very unpredictable. And," the butler continued, his mouth sliding to my cheek and sending terrified shivers down my spine, "unlike you, he has no morals."

* * *

I sat up with a gasp, flinging whatever had been on me off.

Catching my breath, I looked around the room I was in. The walls were a dull brown, the lights were very dim, there was a brick fireplace, and the bed I was lying on was huge, with dark red and brown sheets and comforters.

Last but most certainly not least, a one-eyed, blue-haired boy was sprawled on the floor beside the bed glaring at me.

"What are you doing in here?" I squeaked at Ciel, pulling the blankets around my shoulders and arms to cover up what the flimsy nightshirt and shorts I was wearing didn't. "And why were you on me?"

He rolled his eye. "Oh, please," he growled, standing up. "It's not as if you haven't showed more skin than that to a boy."

I blushed and looked away. "Actually," I murmured, "I haven't. Boys haven't even seen me in a bikini."

He scowled at me. "What, are you ashamed of your body?"

I met his eyes-er, I mean _eye_-and snapped, "No! I was made this way and this is how I'm gonna stay. The reason I don't wear bikinis is because my _fiance_ is really overprotective."

Ciel's eyebrow shot up. "_Fiance_?" he asked, a dark undertone in his voice.

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah. It was arranged. He's a Sage. Sirens and Sages have to marry because it creates better offspring. If a Siren has Sage blood then they're immune to the disease."

"Disease?" Ciel asked, pulling a chair up next to my bed. "What disease?"

I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance. "There's this stupid disease going around that's killing off the Sirens. The only cure seems to be Sage blood. A few of our doctors have tried to inject an infected Siren with the blood of a Sage, but that only made them insane and bloodthirsty," I said, remembering the crazed Siren that tried to literally _eat_ my dad.

"Do you have Sage blood in you?" Ciel asked warily.

"Of course I do," I lied.

* * *

I wandered around the house, trying to reign in my anger at Ciel.

After he left, I remembered what happened. I went looking for him but couldn't find him.

What a shame, too. But, no matter. I was still gonna break that pretty face of his.

I walked around, opening random doors and peering in.

Eventually, I found Ciel sitting in his study.

Before he could even look up, I dived across his desk and punched him. Twice.

His one eye-which would most definitely be black-glared at me. He pulled his hand away from his bloody nose and stood calmly.

I scowled. I learned from Matt that calm was not good.

Before he could capture me, I turned and ran down the hallway, screaming at the top of my lungs.

* * *

Sorry if Ciel was a little OOC! I shall amend that!

And, yes. This story will include zombies. And chapters will get longer... eventually.

R&R my lovelies!


	4. Chapter 4 Libby, Libby

Reviews:

midnightrider.009: Thanks! Actually, you were the first to review... again :). And I can't wait to see the Alex fanart!  
Lil blue rose: Many thank you's!  
AWholeJumbleOfThings: Thanks! And the disease will play an important part!

* * *

I tried making this chapter long! And you'll be meeting a new OC based off of a Kuro character... heehee. I hope y'all like her...

* * *

Alex:

I didn't get very far. I made it about ten feet down the hallway when I tripped and fell on my face.

I sat up and rubbed my carpet-burned cheek. _That's gonna leave a mark._

Huffing, I stood up and brushed off my skirt. With a scowl, I decided that what I needed was a shower and a change of clothes.

I skipped back to Ciel's office and quietly knocked. When he didn't answer, I threw the door open and marched in like I owned the place.

Ciel wasn't there, but Pedo-Demon was. He was leaning over the desk, tidying things up.

"Yo," I said, "Butler from Hell."

He looked up, an amused smirk on his face. "Yes, Miss Alex?" he asked.

I sauntered forward. "If I'ma be stayin' here," I said, "then I'll need a room with a bathroom next to it and a bed the size of Canada."

He grinned. "Of course," he said, then added, "So, this means you don't plan on attempted escape again?"

I returned his grin. "You kiddin' me?" I asked with a snort. "This place is _huge_. Besides, Ciel_ 'owns'_ me now."

Sebastian nodded. "Of course. I'll begin preparations for your room."

I nodded back and, with a quick "Thanks!", whirled around and out the room. "Lemme know when you're done, 'kay?"

I heard a chuckle as I skipped down the hallway.

* * *

I examined the house, checking out every room.

Eventually, I found Ciel.

He was in a bedroom that I assumed was his, sitting at a desk. He was reading a newspaper with a long letter next to it. He looked up when I walked in.

"Oh, hey," I said awkwardly, hoping he wasn't still mad at me for punching him. Twice.

He scowled and his one eye narrowed.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice sharp and suspicious.

I blushed and stared at my shoes, rocking back and forth. "Well," I said, "I want to apologize. I really shouldn't have reacted that way and hit you. But you should've warned me," I added, looking up.

He sighed and rubbed his chin, not meeting my eyes. "Yeah, I know," he muttered darkly.

I smiled brightly. "Well, now that all's forgiven," I said, skipping to his desk and sitting in front of him on it, "whatcha doin'?"

He frowned at how I was sitting on his desk-leaned back with my legs crossed-but said nothing about it.

After a few moments, he sighed and went back to the newspaper. "There've been a few bodies found," he muttered, "but no one knows the cause of death."

I leaned forward and grabbed the stack of photos in front of him. Lifting them up and examining them, I noticed something.

"That's odd," I murmured.

He looked up at me. "Odd?" he asked. "What is?"

I pointed to the picture. In it was a young woman with yellowish skin and green teeth sprawled on concrete, obviously dead. Her unseeing eyes were a light, filmy blue. Looking at her, I could tell she was originally human. Which was strange.

"Well," I began, "this is obviously the disease I was talking about. It made her into... well, into a zombie, basically. It kills off all of her brain patterns or cells or whatever and only leaves the need to feed, so the victim is left with no morals and an insatiable hunger."

Understanding dawned in Ciel's eye. "So," he said, "she was a Siren?"

I shook my head. "No, that's what's odd," I muttered, examing the picture closer. "She was one hundred and ten percent human."

Ciel's eyebrows drew together. "But, how could she get a disease only Sirens can catch?"

I sighed. "I dunno, but I know someone who should."

* * *

I insisted on showering and changing clothes before going out, so Sebastian showed me to my room and gave me a pair of jeans and a black tank top.

I stood under the hot shower water, enjoying the way it scorched my skin. After a while, I began to sing to myself, softly but eventually getting louder.

I twirled around in the shower, not caring about the chance I have to slip.

I sang at the top of my lungs, spinning with my hands above my head happily.

My fun had to end, though. Unfortunately, it ended by me slipping.

I groaned in pain and pulled myself up, rubbing my back where I fell. My groans eventually turned into giggles. Giggles turned into a full on laugh attack.

I finished my shower quickly and dressed even faster.

I opened my door and strutted out, seeing Ciel sitting on my bed with his eye closed.

"Er, you ok?" I asked, towel drying my hair.

He opened his eye and nodded.

"What were you doing?" I asked, sitting next to him on the bed.

His cheeks turned a light pink. "I was listening to your voice," he admitted.

I grinned. "Didja hear me fall on my ass?"

The corners of his mouth turned up. "Yes, I did."

I laughed and stood. "A'ight. Well, let's go!"

"Speaking of," Ciel began as he stood, "where exactly are we going?"

I turned around and gave him a mischeivous smile.

"You'll see," was all I said.

* * *

I sat in the car, giddy. I hadn't visited this person in what felt like ages, so it was nice seeing her again.

Sebastian parked the car in front of an old, abandoned building.

We got out and looked around.

Ciel turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure this is it?" he asked.

I smirked. "Positive." And, with that, I marched up to the old building and kicked the door open, watching as dust flew up in the air.

"_Hellloooooo,_" I sang, stepping in and glancing around.

Ciel face-palmed and sighed. "It's just an old, empty building."

I turned around and gave him a small smile. "You, of all people, should know everything's not what it seems."

He scowled but didn't reply.

"_Come out, come out, wherever you are_!" I sang, hoping that would draw her out of her hiding place.

I heard a giggle above me and calmly took a step back just as a flurry of white fell.

Ciel's eyes widened and Sebastian paled.

I knew they'd recognize her.

Ciel gasped and sputtered, "But-but _how_?!"

The eighteen year old girl in front of us was tall, about six feet, with bone-white hair that was put up in pigtails with a bone-shaped headband. Her bangs covered her eyes-which were a glowing green.

She had on a long, black coat with a black tank top underneath and a black miniskirt. Her shoes were white ballet shoes with ribbons that went up her legs. She had a few scars-one on each leg and a another one on her left cheek.

_"Libby!"_ I exclaimed, throwing myself at her.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around me, swinging me around. "Oh, Alex!" she cooed. "I haven't seen your pretty face in forever! Not since last year, when you were sixteen! You've grown! And look! You have _boobs_!" At that, she put me down and cupped my breasts in her hands.

I flushed and spluttered. "No, Libby! That hurts! Ow!"

Ciel stepped forward, his cheeks flaming. "Do not place your hands on my weapon," he hissed, his eye glowing pink.

She dropped her hands from my poor, sore boobs and leaned over to look him in the eyes-er, eye.

"Hm," she said with a grin. "You must be Ciel. Daddy's told me a lot about you." She giggled then added, "And why can't I touch her? She never seems to mind."

My cheeks flushed. "That is not true!"

She giggled again. "Well, I'm sorry. Besides, he prolly only wants to touch you like that himself."

Both Ciel and I were blushing while Sebastian only smirked, amused.

Libby turned back Ciel and tapped him on the head. "Y'know," she said thoughtfully, "you're so much taller than Daddy said. He also said you were thirteen, but you look my age. How odd."

Ciel scowled and slapped her hands away. "You keep speaking of this 'Daddy' person. Who is it?"

She smiled and twirled. "Well, silly, he's obviously my daddy!" She stopped twirling and added, "But you know him as the Undertaker."

Ciel gawked while Sebastian stilled looked highly amused. I, on the other hand, was still rubbing my bruised babies.

"Someone had a child with _the Undertaker_?" Ciel choked out.

Libby giggled. "Mmhmm, but, sadly, I didn't know her. She died a month after I was born. Daddy said she was a lot like him, except she wasn't a reaper."

Libby leaned forward and whispered, "She was a Siren."

Ciel scowled. "A Siren?"

She giggled and danced away from him. "Yup! She's where I get my pretty voice from!"

I rolled my eyes and stepped in. "**_(1)_**Libitina Undertaker Whatever Your Last Name Is."

She giggled and sat down on a coffin-shaped table in the middle of the room-the only furniture aside from a small loveseat.

She motioned with her hands for Ciel and me to take a seat on the small sofa.

We sat down, awkwardly pressed against each other due to lack of room.

"So," she began, "I'm sure you came about that disease, eh? The one that Sirens usually get but appears to be killing humans?"

I nodded but it was Ciel who spoke.

"Actually," he said, "I'd like to know where your father is."

She smiled and swung her legs back and forth. "He's back in England. He said American blood was too sluggish and unhealthy for him to take, and I liked it here, so I stayed."

Ciel nodded and asked, "How is that disease affecting the humans?"

Libby's smile widened into a Cheshire grin.

"Easy," she said, hopping off the table. "It's because someone's altered it."

My eyebrows drew together. "Altered it? How?"

She opened a cabinet and took out a jar of bone-shaped cookies. She reached in and took out a handful, popping them in her mouth one by one.

"C'mere, and I'll show ya," she said, skipping happily to a staircase that led down to the basement.

She cast a creepy grin over her shoulder. "What?" she asked. "Afraid?"

I smirked and sauntered past her. "Nope. I've been down here a bajillion time."

She giggled and followed after.

* * *

The basement was uber-creepy. It looked exactly like a morgue.

Dead bodies and all.

I walked over to the nearest body and peered down at it, wrinkling my nose. Unlike her dad, Libby only deals with the bodies supernatural.

This one was a human-turned-zombie. He had the same yellowish skin and dead blue eyes.

I wrinkled my nose and turned around.

I deadpanned at the sight before me.

Libby had her arms wrapped around Pedo-Butler from behind and her hands were slowly creeping down his chest. Ciel hadn't noticed (he was too busy examining a body) and Sebastian still appeared amused.

"Libby!" I hissed. "We do not sexually abuse our guests!"

She pouted but removed her arms from the butler anyways.

Ciel turned around, just noticing something was going on.

"Libby," he said, waving her over to him, "what is this on his body?"

We all walked over and looked at a small cut on the back of the infected man's neck.

Her lips twisted into a grin. "That's where he was injected with the disease."

I scowled. "So, somebody's just going around, injecting humans with a Siren's disease? That doesn't make sense."

Libby sighed, her breath making her bangs flutter. "Well, it could be out of revenge or maybe they're testing a cure. I dunno, but, I must say, you guys should find out soon. We'd hate to lose more humans."

I sighed. "No kidding."

* * *

The car ride home was quiet. Ciel and I only spoke when necassary, both of us thinking through the information we learned recently.

Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**_(1)_** I'm pretty sure Libitina means grave. Pretty sure, not positive.

* * *

Oh, and I won't be home this weekend. I'm gonna visit my mom in Louisiana, so I won't be updating. I'm leaving pretty early tomorrow, so... Sorry, guys! I really don't wanna go anyways, but I have to. -_-


	5. Chapter 5 Bites

New chapter! My goal is to add a chapter for this every time I do for my other story. So, I hope y'all like this one!

**_AND: There's this story by midnightrider.009 called I'm Officially Screwed! It's super epic and y'all should check it out!_**

* * *

Reviews:

midnightrider.009: Thanks! And I really do appreciate sending the shout-out thingy to me in your new chapter of _Officially Screwed!_ It

really did mean a lot to me! So, I returned the favor!

Lil blue rose: Thank you! A lot! And you're so very welcome. :)

AWholeJumbleOfThings: Thanks! And I know exactly what you mean... *wistful sigh* Either they're taken or they're gay... Sometimes

both... And it's the same for real guys.

NinjaTrollers: Thanks and PUH-LEASE. Ciel is_ mmiiinnnnee_. I love him and he loves me! Haha, actually I'm pretty sure he loves

Sebastian... I ship those two so hard it hurts (~*FEELS NO SHAME*~)

* * *

Alex:

I had two dreams.

In the first one, I was at a ball. I was dancing with Johnney Depp dressed as Sweeney Todd. We were the only two there, and we were

discussing the disease.

"Well," Johnney as Sweeney said as we danced to unheard music, "if I were this killer, I'd begin with testing this disease on those no

one would miss, and, when I was sure it worked, I'd infect those who are high up-like the king."

I rolled my eyes. "Mr. Todd, this is America. We don't have monarchs."

He sighed. "You get what I mean, Miss Sairen."

**_(1)_** And, with that, he turned into a giant sandwich.

The second dream was of Ciel.

It was like the first dream-we were dancing alone-but, instead of a ball, we were at the club.

Ciel wasn't wearing the usual black suit he always wore, but had on really old, Victorian Era clothes-hat, gloves, and all.

"You look silly," I noted.

He didn't respond the way he usually would, but simply smiled and said, "Well, you look beautiful."

When I frowned, he twirled me around to face a wall made of mirrors that wasn't supposed to be there.

Reflected in the mirror was Ciel and a very pretty girl. The girl had on an old, white dress-also Victorian Era style-and her black hair was

piled on her head. Her green eyes were surrounded by long, dark lashes.

I looked up at Ciel, about to ask him who she was, but I noticed movement from the corner of my eye and turned back. The girl was

mimicking my movements.

I scowled. "That's not _me_, is it?"

Reflection Ciel smiled, his eye beaming love and joy-the two expressions Real Ciel would _never_ beam. His would be more along the lines

of hate and boredom.

My scowl deepened. "Okay. Who are you and what have you done with Ciel?"

Instead of answering, he spun me around and planted his lips on mine.

I gasped and woke up to the feeling of the real Ciel's lips pressing against my throat.

* * *

Ciel:

Alex glared at me from where I was leaning over her and threw a pillow.

"Begone, foul demon!" she yelled, diving under her blankets. Before she did, though, I caught a glimpse of flaming red cheeks.

I smirked. "Were you _dreaming_ of me, Ally?"

She snorted from somewhere inside her blankets. "Yeah, whatever, Ciel! I was dreaming about Johnney Depp."

I rolled my eyes and sat on the bed next to her.

She peeked at me from the comforter and asked, "What were you doing in here, anyways?"

I scowled. "I brought you up here after you fell alseep in the car."

She scoffed. "No, shit, Sherlock. I meant, were you just _kissing_ me?"

* * *

Alex:

I narrowed my eyes at him and watched as he shifted, uncomfortable.

"No," he said. "I most definitely was _not_ kissing you."

I scowled. "Then why did I feel your lips on my throat?"

He blushed. "You didn't. You must've imagined it."

I didn't believe him, but figured arguing would get me nowhere.

"Alright, whatever," I said, waving him off.

He stood and walked towards the door.

Before he could leave, I called, "Ciel, wait!"

He turned around and raised an eyebrow.

Blushing, I stuttered, "Ci-Ciel, wi-will you st-stay with me? Just for tonight," I added quickly.

He scowled. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I don't think I'll be able to get to sleep without someone with me and I_ really_ don't wanna ask Pedo-Demon. Please, Ciel,"

I said quietly. "I'll feel a lot better."

His scowl remained. "And what do I get out of this arrangement?"

I flushed and looked down. "You'd get the chance to do something non-profitable for once."

To my surprise, he sighed and closed the door.

"Where do you want me to sleep?" he asked.

Still blushing, I murmured, "I'd feel safer if you slept next to me."

I heard him sigh again and looked up. He was unbuttoning his coat.

My blush darkened. "What the hell are you doing?" I spluttered.

He rolled his eye. "I won't sleep in this."

I nodded, my cheeks still red.

He took off his coat, shoes, and pants, so that he was left standing before me in his black, button-up, dress shirt and his boxers.

He pulled back the sheets and comforter and made a motion telling me to move over.

I slid away and wrapped the blanket closer around me. "No funny business," I warned.

He gave me a look that said, 'Does it look like I do funny business?' and reached up to his face, removing the eyepatch and revealing

the contract beneath it.

I watched as he leaned over and cut the lamp off, bathing us in darkness.

"Thank you, Ciel," I said quietly.

"Of course," he replied.

We laid there awkwardly for a while until I eventually managed to fall alseep.

* * *

I woke up to someone's arms wrapped around my waist. Figuring it was Daniel (since sometimes we would fall asleep in the same bed),

I cuddled closer.

I heard a small moan and a sigh, followed by the arms tightening around me.

Someone cleared their throat and said, "Young Master, Miss Alex, there has been another murder."

My eyes snapped opened and widened when I realized who it was I was cuddling with.

It seemed to dawn on Ciel, too, because he yanked his arms back and moved away from me.

"Of course," he muttered then said louder, "Sebastian, wait in the car. We'll be down in a second."

"Of course," Pedo-Demon said with a smirk and a bow. "And, Young Master," he added, "you must learn to take precautions if you are

going to have a _**(2)**__ nuit de passion_ with Miss Alex."

We both blushed and Ciel growled, "Sebastian, you know damn well it isn't like that!"

"Yeah," I muttered. "I have a _fiance._"

"Not that you'll ever see him again," I heard Ciel mutter. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and quietly inched out of the room.

I gawked and turned to him. "You can't keep me from him! We _have_ to get married!"

Ciel scowled at me. "I can very well keep you from him! You are mine, not anyone else's."

I ground my teeth together, steam practically coming from my ears. "I'm not yours the same way I'm his! And I never will be!"

Ciel's eyes flashed pink. "You will be if I tell you to!"

My eyes widened then narrowed into a glare. "Never. Would. I. Ever. Be. With. You. Like. That."

His lips curled away from his teeth, exposing sharpened canines. Knowing what was coming, I tried to run away, but he was too fast.

He yanked me to him and pulled my hands above my head. I tried to struggle free, but he stopped me with a snarl.

"If you struggle, it'll be worse," he growled.

I whimpered, but stopped my futile attempts.

He moved forward and struck quickly, causing me to cry out.

Angry tears streamed down my face, but I stayed strong. No way was I going to take back what I said or beg for him to free me.

He straddled me and bit deeper. I groaned and resisted every instinct I had to fight him back.

Anger and hate whirled around in me, but I pushed them down, saving them for later.

After the longest, most agonizing seconds I had ever been through, he pulled away, my blood still on his lips.

"You will be what I want you to be," he said, glaring down at me. His eyes returned to normal and stood.

_Au contraire_, I thought._ I will be what_ I _want to be._

* * *

We made it to the car in completely different moods.

I was quiet and brooding, while Ciel seemed almost happy. Almost.

Sebastian opened the door for us and we slid in. I kept as far away from Ciel as the car would possibly allow and stared at the night

sky. He didn't seem to notice, though.

"Sebastian," he called, "where was this murder at?"

Sebastian met his eyes in the review mirror. "It was near the docks, Young Master."

I gasped.

Ciel turned to me with a scowl. "You know where those are?"

I nodded. "Uh, yeah," I muttered, running a hand through my hair. "Um, Daniel and I-we used to hang around there a lot."

Ciel looked back at Sebastian. "Who was the victim this time?"

"Fred Burnham," came the reply.

I scowled. "I know who that is," I muttered. "He was the CEO of a company my parents owed money to."

Ciel's eyebrow shot up. "Oh? So, a man you know is murdered at a place you know?"

I glared at him. "What are you getting at, demon?"

He smirked and turned away. "Nothing."

I bit my lip and resisted the urge to beat him senseless.

* * *

We arrived there about three in the morning.

"Hm," I murmured wonderingly.

Ciel looked at me with a questioning expression.

I shook my head. "It's just the irony of the situation," I explained. "Human have suspicions that around three in the morning, demons

come out, and, well, here you two are... investigating a disease murdering humans."

The corners of Ciel's mouth twisted up. "Ironic, indeed."

I was about to roll my eyes and smile when I remembered I was still mad at him.

My face shut down into an emotionless expression and I walked away from him, towards one of the docks.

I saw hurt flash across his face once and felt happy that I was able to get my revenge-even if it was by ignoring him.

The docks were, of course, docks. There was a small building where you could purchase food and such, but it was mostly piers with

boats tied to it.

I wandered over to where the body was and peered down at it. It was the same man I thought it was, except his skin was yellowish-

green.

I wrinkled my nose and was about to walk away when I felt a hand on my ankle. I yelped and tried to yank my foot away but couldn't.

Looking down, I realized Frank was the one grabbing my foot.

I fell over on the dock and tried to pull away, but he still had me. His filmy, blue eyes stared emotionless at me.

"Let go!" I hissed, trying to free myself.

He made a groaning sound and crawled towards me.

I screamed as his teeth bit into my ankle.

* * *

Ciel:

I heard her scream and turned around to see the dead man biting her.

"Sebastian! Help!" she screamed, and a pang went through me. Why was she calling for him and not me?

I shook that thought off and moved to help her anyways.

I kicked the man's head and heard the _snap!_ of his neck breaking. He fell limply on the dock.

I glanced down to see a terrified Alex with tears running down her cheeks.

Leaning down, I lifted her into my arms and carried her away from there.

"I-I thought I was going to die," I heard her whisper. "But-but Ciel saved me." She met my eyes and murmured, "Thank you for saving

me."

I nodded. "Of course. I would never let anything happen to you."

She looked away and said bitterly, "Yeah. Wouldn't want you to lose a weapon."

I winced. "That's not the only reason, Alex," I muttered.

She scoffed. "Yeah? Well, I would _love_ to hear the other reason."

I stayed silent and placed her on the backseat, sliding in beside her.

I set her head on my lap so she'd have enough room for her legs to straighten-which wasn't much. She was so short.

Sebastian started the car and drove us away, making a call to Libby asking her to pick up the body.

We rode in silence and she eventually fell asleep.

When we arrived, I lifted her into my arms again and carried her to her room.

I set her down and began removing her shoes and rolling up the leg of her pants so I could examine the wound.

It was nasty, with blood and pus oozing out of it.

I wrinkled my nose and called for Sebastian.

Yes, Master?" he asked when arrived.

I nodded to the bite and said, "Help her."

He bowed and walked forward gracefully, lifting her ankle to stare at it.

"Hm," he said. "It appears to be infected. If you will, Bocchan, run to the bathroom and bring me the first aid kit."

I nodded and did what he said, returning a few seconds later with a small white box.

e opened it and dug around for a bottle of peroxide. He poured it over the wound and watched it fiz up.

I sighed and walked over to the chair beside her bed, taking a seat in it and watching her face as she slept.

Sebastian finished quickly and set her foot back down.

"There, Young Master," he said. "It should heal soon. If you should need me, just call."

I nodded and waved him out of the room.

Alex twitched and murmured in her sleep. She rolled over and grabbed a pillow, pulling it tightly to her chest.

I sighed and removed my coat and shoes. I moved her over and climbed in beside her.

After all, she did say I could spend tonight with her.

* * *

**_(1)_** I was starving when I wrote that...

**_(2)_** I think it's French for 'night of passion'. I'm sure you can easily catch on to what 'precautions' he was talking about. If not, then ask

someone dirty minded.

Hope y'all liked that one! I really enjoyed writing it.

~R&R~


	6. Chapter 6 Brothers & Fiances

Thanks for bein' awesome and reviewing! You all have my love! And, I forgot to mention, a speshul thankies out to **_midnightrider.009, _**

who helped me escape some serious writer's block and amused me for 3 hours with a story about food. :) You rock!

* * *

Reviews:

midnightrider.009: Welcome and thank you! And isn't he just?

Lil blue rose: Thanks! And you'll find out soon... :) I, also, don't like Lizzy all that much. She gave me the heeby jeebies.

* * *

Alex:

I wrapped my arms around the suspiciously warm pillow pulled it closer to me.

The pillow made a soft sound and wrapped its pillowy arms around my waist.

The pillow's soft, pillow body rose and fell from breathing.

I smiled. This pillow was awesome. I was going to name it Billy.

"Billy," I sighed happily, tangling my fingers in the pillow's...shirt?

The pillow grunted. "Billy?" it asked. "Who's that?"

I scowled. There was something off about this pillow... but I didn't care. I was too tired.

"It's you, silly," I muttered.

"No," the pillow said, "I'm Ciel."

I scowled again and pulled away, looking up to see blue and pink mismatched eyes staring into mine. Indeed, my pillow was not Billy

but instead Ciel. What a loss.

I tried to move farther away from him, but our legs were entwined with the other's, so it just turned out to be this really awkward mess

of which I somehow ended up across Ciel's chest, panting angrily.

"Lemme go, Ciel!" I demanded, still trying to untwine our legs.

"I can't," Ciel growled. "You've got me too tangled!'

"Ciel!" I screeched as we both toppled over the edge of the bed, him landing on me.

I stared up at him through the hair that had fallen across my face.

"Gerroff," I muttered.

Just as he was about to, Sebastian flung open the door to the room and looked around, spotting us tangled together on the floor.

"Ah, Young Master," he said, bowing, "I apologize. I heard the scream and assumed you were in trouble." _No you didn't._ "I see now

that you and Miss Alex are up to your usual antics. May I ask," he added with a smirk, "if you are using those 'precautions' I asked you

about? We'd hate to have a little one running around here, wouldn't we?"

Both Ciel and I blushed, but I was the one that said, "C'mon, Sebastian, you know it's not like that."

"But it seems-"

"Yes," I interrupted-much to his displeasure, "and you seem like a normal human being."

He smirked and said nothing, bowing once before walking away.

"You've got to do something about that pervy demon butler of yours," I told Ciel, who only snorted.

* * *

I showered and dressed into an over-sized sweater and a pair of skinny jeans.

I skipped down the stairs, towel drying my hair and singing happily to myself.

_"Cieeeel_!" I trilled. "Where be you, my demonic little friend?"

I opened the door to his study and poked my head in.

He glanced up, but otherwise didn't notice me.

I sighed and walked in, closing the door behind me. I sat on his desk next to the photos of Fred's body.

"Ciel," I whined, "I really miss my family. Can I please visit them? They must be worried sick about me."

He didn't even look at me as he said, "No."

I scowled. "Please, Ciel! I'll do whatever you want!"

"You already have to do whatever I want," he pointed out dryly.

I frowned. "Please, Ciel. It'll mean so much to me!"

He sighed and looked up. "Fine," he consented, then added as I squealed happily, "_But._"

"But...?" I prompted.

He pursed his lips and leaned back in his chair, folding his fingers. "I want you to answer a few questions_ truthfully,_" he said after a

while.

I nodded eagerly. "Yeah, ok! Thanks!"

He nodded back. "No problem. So, first question..." he trailed off, his eyebrows doing a little furrow thing that I thought was really cute.

_Whoa, snap out of it, girl!_ Those voices in my head said. _This is a_ demon _you just called cute! And one who practically_ raped _you!_

I mentally scowled. _He didn't_ rape _me,_ I told the voices._ He just did this weird bond-y thing. It wasn't sexual at all._

_Maybe not for you,_ they replied.

I shook that comment off. "Anyways," I said to Ciel, "first question?"

He pursed his lips before blurting, "Do you love him?"

I stared, shocked. "I-er-love who?" I stuttered.

He looked down at his desk. "The Sage," he muttered.

I stared at him for another second before laughing. "Ciel!" I said after my small laugh-attack faded. "Of course I don't! I only think of

him as a friend. Why?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

He shook his head. "Only I get to ask the questions."

I sighed. "Fine."

"Second question," he said. "Why do you want to go back?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I told you. I want to see me family, grab my clothes, etcetera etcetera."

He nodded. "And, lastly," he hesitated then continued, "why do you scream for Sebastian and not me?"

I scowled. "Eh? When?"

He sighed. "When you were bitten. You screamed for Sebastian-whom I _know_ you hate-instead of me. Why?"

I shrugged. "I was pissed at you. I didn't want you touching me. I was afraid," I added quietly.

His eye widened slightly before returning to their usual bored expression. "Of course," he said dismissively. "We'll leave in an hour."

I frowned. "Why can't we leave now?"

He glared. "An hour."

"Fine," I grumbled, sliding off his desk and walking down the stairs and outside into the cool, October air.

I sighed and tilted my head back, letting the sun's warmth wash over me.

"Sun-bathing, Miss Alex?" Sebastian asked from behind me.

I scowled and whirled around, almost running into the demon's chest.

I glared at him standing _directly_ in front of me. "Whaddoya want?" I asked, turning back around and preparing to walk away.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a bench, sitting me on it.

"I want to tell you a story," he said simply.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him. "Story?" I asked warily.

He smiled and said, "Yes. Once, a long time ago, there was a demon. He was known for being ruthless and blood-thirsty. He was

traveling, searching for souls, when he came across a young lady with a lovely voice." He leaned forward so that our noses were

touching and asked, "Do you know what this young lady was, Miss Alex?"

I frowned. "A Siren."

He grinned and nodded. "Ah, you are correct. She was a Siren." He straightened up and continued, "This demon had smelled the Siren's

blood and decided to choose her as his mate. Later that night, he made her his. Do you know why he made her his?" the demon asked.

I shifted in my seat, uncomfortable. "Um, no. I-er-don't."

Pedo-Demon grinned and lowered his face to mine again. "Because," he said happily, "Sirens have an odd effect on demons. Their aura

can control what little emotions we have and even create new ones-such as love."

This... was getting weird. _Really_ weird. "So," I said slowly, "why are you telling me this?"

He straightened up with a smirk. "Ask Bocchan. His feelings seem to be in over-drive whenever you're around."

I scowled as he turned around and began to walk away. Jumping up, I yanked his sleeve and pulled him back.

He turned with an amused smirk. "Yes, Miss Alex?"

I let go and clasped my hands behind my back. "So, um, how does our blood effect a demon?"

His smirk widened into a Cheshire grin. "The demon becomes addicted to it."

I looked away from his crimson eyes. "Well, what's gonna happen to me?" I whispered.

"Miss Alex," he said cautiously, "are you sure you want to hear this?"

I nodded, still looking down.

He sighed. "When a demon drinks a Siren's blood, he is taking away some of her essence. Eventually, the Siren will die."

My eyes widened, and I just stood there as he walked away.

Ciel was killing me?

* * *

I wandered around the mansion's yard, eventually finding a garden.

I sat down on the rough stones and stared at a flower, lost in thought.

Ciel was destroying me? Not only that, but he took a little bit of _me_ everytime he drank from me-which was becoming a little too often.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Oh, this was far from good. My mom would say I got myself into quite the mess here.

I winced at the stinging pain that shot up my leg. I leaned forward and examined my bandaged ankle.

I pulled the gauze back to see the skin around the bite green and black.

I wrinkled my nose. It looked like something from a cheesy zombie film.

"And you're that dumb bitch who always dies first," I muttered to myself.

"I'm sorry?" I heard Ciel ask behind me.

I turned slightly and gave him a false smile. "Talking to myself. Are we about to leave?"

He nodded. "Yes. Sebastian's waiting in the car."

I stood and walked to where the fancy, black car was parked, trying to hide my limp.

* * *

Ciel:

Of course I noticed something was wrong with Alex.

During the car ride, she stayed silent and stared out the window.

_I hope she's not still mad at me,_ I thought. _It would be very difficult to have her protect me when she wants me dead. Difficult, but not _

_impossible._

Throughout the ride to her house, I stared at me thumbs and waited for her to make a remark about something.

Eventually, she said, "There it is! And, look! Danny's there!"

* * *

Alex:

I was out that door before the car even stopped, bounding up the steps and into the arms of my shocked fiance.

"Alex?!" he exclaimed, twirling me around. "My God, where have you been? We've all been worried sick! I missed you so much! Who are

those creepy dudes that brought you here? They didn't rape you did they?"

I pulled back, letting him see my tear-streaked cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

I beamed at him. "I missed you so much!"

He smiled and kissed my forehead, murmuring, "I missed you, too, my Alley Cat."

I blushed at the nickname he gave me when we were little. "So," I began, "what're you doing out here?"

He pointed to the door and said, "Your brother invited me and Ann over but only let Ann in. I tried to tell him that I wanted them to help

look for you, but they said that you were coming back because you're Alex and you always come back."

"So they weren't worried about me?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nuh uh. Actually, they seemed to be getting a bit close, if ya know what I mean."

I rolled my eyes. I hadn't actually expected Matt and Ann to be worried, just my never-home parents. Matty and Ann were used to me

running off for a few days.

I turned around and waved at the two demons, signaling for them to come in.

As soon as Ciel stepped out of the car, I saw Daniel's eyes narrow. He stepped forward and pulled me behind him protectively.

"Daniel," I whispered, "what are you doing?"

"They're both demons," he snarled under his breath.

I huffed. "Yeah, I _know_ that. I'll explain later."

He nodded, still staring suspiciously at Ciel and Pedo-Demon.

Ciel stopped at the porch and glared up at my house. "So _this_ is your home?" he asked in a snooty voice.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed both his and Danny's arms. "Yes, Ciel, it_ is._ I'm sorry we all can't own castles."

"For your information, it is a _manor_ and not a _castle_," he informed me.

I scoffed. "Whatever you say," I muttered dragging them both to the door.

I banged on it and screeched, "Matt! Ann! Help! They've got Danny! _Help me_!"

I pulled myself and the boys away from the door as soon as it flew open, exposing a pissed Matt and a flushed Ann.

"What the hell, Alex?!" Matt yelled, rushing towards me and yanking me into a huge bearhug. "Let us know where you're going!"

I grinned and hugged him back. "So sorry, Matty. The next time two demons kidnap me and make me be their weapon, I'll leave a

note."

He pulled away. "Demons? Weapon? What the fu-"

He cut off, finally noticing Sebastian and Ciel.

"Demons?" he asked.

Ciel nodded.

"Cool," Matt said appreciatively.

I rolled my eyes and smacked his chest. "C'mon, " I said, walking into the house. "I have a serious craving for something sweet."

"Do you have any cake?" I heard Ciel ask Matt.

"F*ck, yeah!" Matt replied enthusiastically. "We always have cake!"

_I don't think Ciel will ever want to leave._

* * *

We all sat around the table, drinking hot chocolate and eating cheesecake.

I had immediantly went up to my room and changed into a Hollywood Undead t-shirt and my favorite black skinny jeans.

I winced when my ankle accidentally rubbed the side of my chair. That hurt _way_ too much.

Daniel, who was sitting on one side while Ciel sat on the other, gave me a concerned look.

He leaned forward, placing his hand on my shoulder and whispering in my ear, "You ok?"

I nodded, raising an eyebrow at him. _Dahell_ was that about?

Ciel, also, leaned forward, except he placed his hand on my thigh and put his face right in mine, so that our noses were almost

touching. "Are you _sure_ you're ok?" he asked quietly. "If your ankle hurts, then I could take you _home,_ where you _belong,_" he said, loud

enough for Daniel to hear.

I caught on to what was happening. Those two morons were being possesive, jealous jerks!

I pushed him away. "I'm_ fine!_ Dammit, why don't you two go somewhere else to be all testerone-y!"

He scowled at me. "What are you talking about?"

I snorted. "You two imbeciles are getting all possesive and jealous! Listen, Ciel, I know you techinically own me like you own your toys,

but I'm not a toy to Daniel. I am his_ fiance._ Soon to be his _wife,"_ I growled, low enough so that only he and the super-hearing of

Sebastian heard any of it.

"_'Soon to be?'_" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. The date's set for my eighteenth birthday."

His face fell and, for a second, he seemed sad, but he quickly replaced it with an emotionless mask.

We stayed until the sun disappeared behind the trees.

Ciel stood from his chair and said, "Alex, grab your things. We must be on our way."

"Whoa, hold up a second!" Daniel yelled, shooting up from his seat. "Alex isn't going _anywhere_ with you!"

I frowned and piped up before Ciel could say anything. "Actually, Danny, I am! Neither of you can control me-well, maybe you can Ceil,

but that's only because you own me now or whatever. Besides," I added, turning to Danny and putting my hands on his cheeks, "I'll

come back. We'll get married. We'll have little hooligans that we will teach our amazing ways to. We've had our lives planned out since

birth."

He smiled and nodded, leaning forward and giving me a huge kiss right on the mouth.

I gasped. Danny and I had been more like friends than boyfriend and girlfriend, but, now, I guess we had crossed that line.

Stunned, I waved bye and climbed in the backseat.

Ciel glared at me and yelled, "What _the hell_ was_ THAT?!_"

I winced. Never had he actually yelled at me. "What was what?"

His hand grabbed my arm and he pulled me down on the seat. He placed himself over me and quickly struck.

I screamed and he put his hand over my mouth, muffling my cries for help.

"I don't wanna die!" I yelled around his hand.

He pulled away and wiped his mouth. Still glaring, he said, "You're not going to die."

I sobbed and pulled as far away as I could go. "Yes-yes I am," I said around hiccups. "Seb-Sebastian said tha-that if a demon keeps

drinking from a Siren, he'll kill her. You're going to kill me, Ciel!"

I curled my legs close to my chest and sobbed. How everything could go from happy to terrifying in less than an hour?

Ciel seemed to be acting a little different. He was beginning to get more and more voilent. I no longer felt safe around him.

I wanted to go home.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was a little weird. I felt all ~meeehhhh... writing it and I just needed a new chapter, so... yup. Again, sorry. I was a

little bipolar/Alois Trancy whilst jotting down ideas. So. Yeah.


	7. Chapter 7 First Date?

Reviews:

midnightrider.009: Welcome! And I know exactly whatcha mean. :)

Freddy fan 23: Awe, I thank you for your enthusiasm. And I must ask... **_Ohmigawsh, you like Hollywood Undead, too?!_** I_ LOVE _them.

* * *

Alex:

I woke up to the smell of something burning.

I stood and wiped tears from my eyes.

I spent most of the night crying and, when I finally managed to get some sleep, cried in my sleep.

I wrapped the thick comforter around my shoulders, covering my panda PJ's.

I stumbled down the stairs and towards the origin of the burning smell-the kitchen.

Inside it, I found Ciel glaring at a waffle maker thingy and wearing an apron over his suit.

"Ciel," I muttered, rubbing my eyes, "what the hell are you doing?"

He looked up and scowled at me. "I was going to make you breakfast by myself, but I couldn't figure out how to work this stupid mach-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I interrupted. "_You_ are making _me_ breakfast?"

His scowl deepened. "Yes. Why is that so difficult to understand?"

I glared at him and leaned against the counter. "Because you practically raped me in the backseat of your car."

He winced and looked away. "Alex, about that, I'm-"

"Sorry?" I interrupted again. "Yeah, I know. And I forgive you. It wasn't the real you that bit me, it was the blood lust you felt after biting

me the first time."

He blinked, shocked. "I-er-you forgive me?" he asked, incredulous.

I smiled and walked over to him. "You're not working that right," I said, pointing to the waffle maker.

He sighed and stepped back. "Teach me how to work thee foul waffle maker, O Wise One."

I grinned and took over, making perfectly golden waffles.

I took them out and piled them high on one plate. Grabbing syrup and peanut butter, I walked to the huge table, motioning for Ciel to

follow.

He did and sat beside me. I took a butter knife and spread peanut butter on the top waffle.

I drowned it in syrup, divided it in half, and gave Ciel the other half.

He stared at his while I shoved mine in my mouth in a totally unladylike way.

"Iffgoohiffiniff?" I asked around the waffle.

He stared at me with his one eyes. "What?"

I swallowed. "It's good, isn't it?"

He hesitated then took a bite. He chewed and swallowed slowly.

After a while, he said, "Nothing compared to cake."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, you can't have cake for breakfast, Ciel."

He scowled. "Says who?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No one, Ciel. No one."

I finished off half the pancakes and waited patiently as Ciel ate his.

I stood and carried the plate to the sink, him following behind like a good little puppy dog.

I set the dishes in the sink and spun around, surprising him since he was standing so close we were practically touching.

I grinned up at him and asked, "Any plans for today, Demon Boy?'

He scowled down at me. "None so far, Siren Girl."

I smirked and poked his chest. "Can we pretty please make some?" I asked, looking up at him through my lashes. I poked my lower lip

out in a pout and begged, "Pwease, Ciel?"

He sighed. "Fine."

I giggled happily and pulled myself on the strip of counter in front of the sink.

"So," I said, swinging my legs back and forth, "what're we gonna do today?"

He pursed his lips. "Why don't you pick?"

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

He shrugged and looked away. "I owe you for..." he trailed off, doing that really cute thing with his eyebrows again.

I grinned and hooked my ankle around his waist, pulling him forward. I leaned forward, removing what little space there was between

us and said, "I want to go to the boardwalk and see a movie. Then, I wanna go out and eat. Afterwards, you and I will walk around the

boardwalk and occasionally buy things. Got it?"

He nodded, his eye wide.

I kissed his forehead and hopped off the counter. "Thankies, Ciel! I'ma go get dressed!" I called, running away.

* * *

Ciel:

Did... Did she just kiss me?

* * *

Sebastian:

I wonder what Miss Libby looks like in a cat suit...

* * *

Alex:

I dressed into a green and black striped tank top that reached about mid-thigh and black skinny jeans. I slipped on comfortable black

ballet flats and put my hair in a side braid.

I skipped happily down the stairs, not letting the fact I almost slipped, fell, and died on the last one put me in a bad mood.

"Ciel!" I called. "Sebas-tian! I am re_eady!_"

Ciel walked down the stairs, looking very unhappy in a black graphic tee with a silver dragon on it and black jeans.

I whistled appreciatively. "Nice," I remarked.

He scowled and looked up. "Yes, Sebastian said it was required of me to wear i-" He cut off, his eyes taking in the sight of me.

I smirked. "I figured you'd like what I was wearing," I said casually.

Inside, butterflies fluttered around in my stomach.

Ciel nodded and looked away, a small blush on his cheeks.

I grinned as Sebastian walked down the stairs, wearing a black shirt with a red demon printed on it and black skinny jeans.

"That's one hell of a shirt," I noted.

* * *

We watched a movie and ate out like I asked.

Afterwards, we walked around for a while, me laughing and telling him jokes and him occasionally smiling.

We got some strange looks-I mean, it's not everyday you see a pretty girl walking around with a handsome, one-eyed boy.

We peered over the brick wall separating us from the water.

I sighed and gazed up at the night sky. Cars drove across the bridge above us, the echoes of their engines making me smile.

"I used to come here all the time," I whispered. "My dad would drive me here and treat me to a Princess Day-where I could do

whatever I wanted for a whole day."

Ciel smiled and stared at the water. "That sounds nice," he said. "What were your parents like before they died?"

I grinned and looked away from the water. "They were one of a kind. Now, come on," I added, holding my hand out for him. "Let's go

get some cake."

* * *

Ciel and I sat on benches near the wall, our stomachs full from assorted cheesecakes.

I sighed happily and stretched. "Oh, yeah," I said around a yawn, "I just gained twenty pounds."

He laughed. "Are you tired?" he asked.

I shook my head and shivered. "No, but I am a little cold."

He shrugged of his leather jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. When I began to protest, he said, "I don't feel the cold,

anyways. Don't worry about me."

I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"So," I said awkwardly, "is this, like, our first date or something?"

He blushed and looked away. "What would make you think that?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. Just a question. Hey," I said suspiciously, "have you even _been_ on a date before?"

He sighed. "Well, my fiancé, Lizzy, and I would usually go to balls together."

I frowned. "You had a fiance?" The real question was, why the bloody hell was I jealous?!

He nodded. "Yes, though I only loved her as my cousin."

I nodded, too, and yawned again.

"Are you sure you aren't tired?" he asked quietly.

I smiled. "Positive."

"So," he began hesitantly, "_is_ this our first date?"

I grinned. "Well, I'll let you count it as yours, since you've never had one."

Ciel rolled his eyes and nudged me with his elbow. "Shut up," he grumbled.

**_(1)_** "No, no, no, no," I said, "_you_ shut up."

"_No,_" he corrected. "_You_ shut up."

I smirked. "Ciel, love, I can do this _all_ night. You do not want to have this argument with me."

He laughed. Yes, I did, indeed, say _laughed_. Y'know, like 'hahaha'?" Yessir, Ciel actually laughs.

I blinked and stared up at his laughing face. When he smiled like that, he looked like the Ciel who kissed me in my dream.

"What?" he asked self-consciously.

I shook my head and smiled at him. "No, it's nothing. It's just," I hesitated then said, "you look really cute when you laugh."

He blushed and looked away. "Oh, um, thank you."

I giggled and cuddled closer to him. "No problem," I replied happily.

Just then, this teenage couple walked up to us, holding hands.

"Um, hi," the girl said awkwardly. "We just wanted to tell you that you guys look, like, _seriously_ cute together."

I beamed up at the girl. "Thanks!"

She smiled back. "No problem."

The boy cleared his throat and asked, "So, uh, how long have you guys been together?"

Ciel was the one that answered. "We've only known each other for a few weeks and this is our first date, but I feel as if I've known her

my whole life."

I mentally rolled my eyes. What a suck-up.

They smiled and waved good-bye, walking off still hand in hand.

I laughed when they were gone. "I hope they stay together for a while," I said.

Ciel shrugged. "What I'm wondering is, what made them think we were a couple?"

I raised my eyebrows and looked pointedly at our entwined hands and they way I was leaning on him.

"_Hmmm_," I said, my voice dripping sarcasm. "_I wonder why, too._"

He scoffed and rolled his eye.

"So, er," I said, shifting uncomfortably, "did you mean it?"

"Hm?" he asked, his eye shifting over to me.

"Did you mean what you said?" I asked quietly. "About feeling like you've known me all your life?"

He smiled. "Not exactly," he admitted, "but I feel pretty close to it."

I grinned and laid back down on him.

_I feel that way, too, Ciel._

* * *

Sorry it was so awkward and short and OOC and weird. I just wanted a bit more ~romance~ between the two.

If y'all want a good visual of the boardwalk, then Google Image 'Shreveport Boardwalk'. When I lived with my mom in Louisiana, that

was my favorite place to go to. It's really awesome. {Also, this story doesn't take place in Louisiana. It's location shall forever be

unknown because I really can't think of the perfect place. If you want, you can imagine it in Shreveport.}

**_(1)_** That's actually how arguments with me go when someone tells me to shut up. Eventually, they get pissed and quit.


	8. Chapter 8 What's With All The Kissing?

**_Another thanks to midnightrider.009, who actually wrote half this story. :)_**

Reviews:

Lil blue rose: Thank you!

midnightrider.009: Thank you! And I understand completely!

NinjaTrollers: Lol thank you! I thought that would be hilarious to add in, so I had to. XD

Freddy fan 23: Thank you!

et12356: Lol, I barely understood what happened. I wrote that chapter reeeeaaally late at night. I'll PM you the basic summary of what

happened.

* * *

Alex:

I woke up with Ciel's arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

When we got back, I had asked Ciel to sleep in my room with me again.

I looked up at him and smiled. He looked so cute while he slept!

His face was round and peaceful and the crease between his eyebrows was relaxed. He was even smiling slightly.

I grinned and curled closer to him, wrapping my left leg around his right one.

He sighed in his sleep and automatically tightened his grip in my hair.

He mumbled something and I giggled.

Figuring I might as well, I gently pushed Ciel on his back. With a feral grin, I straddled him and leaned forward, putting my face in his.

I smirked and yelled, as loud as I could, "Wake up, Ciel! Santa's brought us presents!"

He jerked awake and glared at me sitting on him like this.

"Get off," he growled.

I smiled and whispered, "Nope."

He grabbed my arms and pulled me over, landing gracefully on me in a mimic of the positions we were just in.

I smiled up at him and blew a strand of hair out of my eyes. "How's the view up there?" I asked casually.

He smirked, his eyes glittering. "Absolutely wonderful."

And then he kissed me.

Not even kidding.

Ciel frickin' Phantomhive leaned down. And pressed his lips to mine.

I know, right? Who knew he liked girls? I always thought he had a thing for Sebastian.

I guess I was wrong.

I gasped and pulled away, staring wide-eyed at the blushing boy on me.

"Wha-what the hell?" I stuttered. "Why'd you do that?"

He shrugged and smirked. "I'm not sure. Instinct, I guess," he said nonchalanty. A slow smile creeped across his face, "But you liked it,

right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not the point, Ciel," I muttered. "You don't just kiss a girl."

He sighed and nuzzled my chin with his nose. "Oh?" he asked, his voice somewhat muffled. "Then how _am_ I supposed to kiss a girl?"

I hesitated. "I-I'm not sure," I murmured. "But you can't kiss me, Ciel."

He scowled and made a small trail of kisses from my collarbone to my nose. "And why not?"

I smiled sadly. "Ciel, I have a fiance."

He stopped kissing me and looked up, meeting my eyes. His face shut down, removing what warmth and vulnerabilty it had showed me.

"You are right," he said, lifting himself off of me. He cleared his throat and began to walk away from me.

When he got to the door, he paused and said, "I'm very sorry for my behavior, Alex."

"Ciel, wai-" I began, but the door had already closed behind him.

I sat there, feeling more alone and confused than when I had first arrived.

* * *

I had the comforter wrapped around me and was sitting on a couch in the living room, watching the flames in the fireplace.

The only light came from the fire since I had closed the curtains and doors, bathing myself in black.

I stared at the red-orange flames crackling and burning the wood, just thinking.

_Oh my gosh, Ciel kissed me._

_I liked it._

_What am I going to do?_

_What about Daniel?_

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

I closed my eyes and shook my head. No. Nothing was wrong with me. I had been kissed by a boy other than the one I was betrothed

to. I was only feeling guilty.

And that was it.

* * *

Ciel:

I had kissed Alex.

_Alex._

The girl who was_ engaged._

And did I even like her like that?

I couldn't answer that question.

Thoughts swirled about my head. What if she hates me now? I suppose I could order her to not hate me, but that wouldn't be fair.

Did she like it?

Was I a good kisser?

Was she craving more-like me?

I closed my eyes, imagining the feeling of her lips on mine. They were so warm, so soft.

So forbidden.

* * *

Sebastian:

That was simply one hell of a kiss.

* * *

Alex:

I paced my room, wearing a trail in the carpet.

After about twenty minutes, Sebastian came in with a tray of food.

"Miss Alex," he said, holding the tray out for me. "Bocchan says dinner has been cancelled tonight and served separately."

I nodded and pointed to the desk beside my bed.

He set it down and cocked his head, examining me.

"Miss Alex, are you alright?" he asked.

I sighed and flopped down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. "No," I muttered.

"May I ask what is wrong?"

I lifted my head and glared at him. "You know very well what's wrong," I growled.

He smiled. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

I rolled my eyes and let my head fall back. "Ciel kissed me."

"I know."

I sighed and rolled my eyes again. "I know you know. I just felt like it was necassary for me to say it."

"But it wasn't necassary."

"I know," I mumbled. "But it seemed so at the time- why am I having this conversation with you?!"

He smirked. "Miss Alex, if you need a favor, all you have to do is ask."

I caught on to what he was saying and pulled myself up on my elbows. "Sebastian, can I go visit my brother? I''ll make it quick and

come back before midnight, I promise."

He raised an eyebrow. "But orders are you mustn't leave the house without Bocchan's permission."

I scoffed. "Aw, c'mon, Sebby," I begged, realizing as soon as I said it that I shouldn't have.

Sebastian sweat-dropped and glared at me. "Please, do not call me by that," he muttered. "It reminds me of that red-haired moron."

I scowled at him and shrugged. Whatever. "Please, Sebastian?" I pouted, trying again.

I stood walked over to him. Sticking out my lower lip, I gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Pwease?"

He scowled and confusion flickered in his eyes.

Holding back a feral grin, I sang softly to him a song that I came up with on the spot and may even publish. "_Dear Mr. Demon Man, _

_please let me go if you can. Dear Mr. Pedo Bear, I'll give you a lock of my-er, haiiiir_," I finished, hoping my amazing Siren powers would

work.

His eyes glazed over and he droned, "May I have Miss Libby's number?"

I blinked. Oh. My. Alchemy. Sebastian liked _Libby_?! I held back a giggle. I supposed she is pretty.

"Fine," I agreed.

He nodded at me, his red eyes still lost and dazed. "You may go."

I skipped past him happily and went ninja mode when I passed by Ciel's door-which I just noticed had a serpent and a crow carved in

it.

That boy was such a pimp.

I mean, seriously. I saw pictures of him when he was thirteen and a Victorian Earl (but don't tell him. He doesn't know I found them). He

had the cane, the hat, everything. He was a pimp.

I sprinted down the driveway as fast as I could. I ran as far as I could, knowing I'd be able to find Matthew no matter where I was. I'd

always be able to find him.

I ran and ran, past the club, past my school.

As I ran, I cried. I was so lost, so confused.

Did I love Daniel? Yes. As my cousin, though.

Did I love Ciel? I didn't know.

I ran up the porch that belonged to the only person I wanted to see right now.

I banged on the door, my face teary and my feet bloody from all the running.

Ann opened the door, looking slightly pissed off. When she me, and how I looked, her eyes widened and she stepped out of the

doorway.

I automatically walked down to her basement-the place we basically made our fortress of amazingness.

It was styled to look like a gaming room-with red walls and a soft, black carpet. The furniture was white, as was the huge flat-screen

TV.

I collapsed on the leather couch and put my face in my hands, sobbing.

Ann sat beside me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"What's wrong, Alley Cat?" she whispered, stroking my hair.

I whimpered and wiped under my eyes. "Ciel kissed me," I said hoarsely.

Her eyes widened and she nodded, understanding completely. "You liked it."

It was a question, but I answered anyways. "Yes."

"And you want it to happen again."

"Yes."

"And you don't ever want Daniel to know."

"Ye-Yes."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Your secret's safe with me, sister."

I grinned and hugged her.

"What am I going to do, though?" I asked quietly.

She scoffed. "What else can you do? Have wild, passionate moments behind doors and pretend to love Daniel. When it comes time for

marriage, have Ciel forbid it."

I pulled back. "But Ann. We _need_ this marriage."

She rolled her eyes. "Aw, c'mon, Ally. Do you think your parents would still make you marry Danny if you loved someone else?"

I scowled. "But it's not love. I just_ like_ Ciel. And most of the time he's a complete douche. No way would I spend my life with someone

like him."

She sighed. "Well, why are you here? There's obviously something more going on. You need to get down to the bottom of it."

I nodded. "I will," I promised, adding, "And soon."

* * *

I stared at my hot chocolate, refusing to meet Ciel's eyes.

He was blabbing on and on about another murder and I found watching my 'mallows melt is _way_ more interesting.

Picking up a Sharpie, I made a note on my hand that said, _Never willingly listen to a Ciel Lecture. EVER AGAIN._

I was in the process of underlining and circling that last part when Ciel said, "Miss Alex, if you could stop whatever you're doing."

I stopped and closed the Sharpie, meeting his eyes.

"Of course, Master Ciel," I said smoothly, in a detached voice. "I am deeply sorry that displeased you. To make up for it, I'll go make you

a cake for lunch."

I saw hurt flash across Ciel's eye before returning to its usual cold look.

I walked out of the room without looking back.

* * *

Ciel:

She hates me. She hates me and it's all my fault. I did this. I forced myself upon her and that ruined whatever was forming.

_Don't be an idiot,_ another part of me whispered. _She is yours for the taking. You shouldn't have to put up with that from your own toy._

Those words bounced around in my head the rest of the day.

* * *

Sebastian:

Miss Alex is going to poison Bocchan's cake.

...

...

What a shame...

* * *

Alex:

I wasn't actually going to make Ciel a cake. If I did, I would've put mud in it.

I stared out the now-barred window. After my 'escape' a week ago, Ciel banned me from leaving without _his_ permission and put bars

on the windows just in case.

I sighed, longing to open the window and let a cool breeze blow back my hair.

Ciel was acting odd lately. He was cruel and mean. He hadn't attacked me, but many times he had come close to it. I was afraid. Not

just for me, but for him, too.

Something was going on. Effecting him in a bad way.

Distantly, I wondered if it was my blood. I mean, I was bitten by one of the infected humans-though none of us knew what the outcome

of that would be. With infected Sirens, you'd just die. If you somehow managed to get Sage blood in your mouth or a wound then you

would basically turn into a zombie.

I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against a cool bar. Something Ciel said was messing with my head.

_"Someone is specifically targeting these people. The only thing we can find in common is the company they worked for. They were all _

_high up and had a lot of influence over it. This is also the same company Alex's adopted parents owed money to."_

Something about that sent goosebumps along my arms. Was someone doing this as a twisted way of affection? Was it for my parents?

Matthew? Me?

I rubbed my temples, a headache beginning to form.

And, speaking of headaches...

I heard a knock on the door and Ciel called, "Alex, may I please speak with you?"

I pursed my lips. "Fine, Ciel. But leave the PMS out the door. My room only accepts posivitive energy."

A grinning Ciel opened the door and stepped in.

He closed the door behind him and the grin slipped away as he stared at me.

"What?" I grumbled, glaring at him.

He blushed and looked away, reminding me of the cute Ciel who let me rest my head on his shoulder. The Ciel who was kind to me.

"Nothing," he said quickly.

I scowled. "What is it?" I asked again.

He cleared his throat and asked if he could sit next to me. I consented, but moved over as far as I could. I was still pissed off at him.

He stared at me (again) before blushing (again) and looking away (again). "Your hair looks blue," he said after a while and I scowled. In

the sunlight, my hair did, indeed, look blue.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

His blush darkened. "It looks nice on you," he mumbled.

I blushed, too, and looked away. "Oh, well, um, thanks, I guess."

He nodded and we sat there in an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Hm?" I hummed, looking at him.

"I'm sorry," he repeated louder. "For acting like a jerk to you. And forcing myself upon you."

I nodded and stared down at my toes. "It's ok," I said after a while. "I already forgave you. But, it's trust that's hard to earn, Ciel."

He looked away. "I know."

I glanced up at him. "I know you know. I can see it in your eyes. You feel guilty hurting me because someone had hurt you in a similar

way. I'm not as stupid as I look," I added, seeing the surprise on his face.

A small smile slowly spread across his lips. "I suppose you aren't."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, whacking him in the arm.

He laughed and tried to hit me back, but failed. Which began the Wrestling Games.

It ended up with me pinning him down and sticking my tongue out.

"You're strong for a girl," he noted.

I rolled my eyes. "You let me win. You're a demon. You could easily whoop my ass."

"Language," he warned, but it sounded automatic.

I grinned and leaned down, whispering in his ear, "Shit. Damn. Ass. Hell. Bitch. Douche. Dick."

He scowled. "Isn't there another one?"

I nodded. "Yeah, the F word, but I don't like saying it."

He shrugged, his one eye glittering. Suddenly, with amazing speed, he rolled me over and smirked.

I attempted to glare at him leaning over me, but couldn't hold back my giggles. "Ciel, get off."

He opened his mouth to respond but a knock sounded on the door.

"C'min!" I called, still trying to get Ciel off of me.

Sebastian opened the door and smirked down at the two of us. "Young Master, Miss Alex, it seems there has been yet_ another_ murder.

We have been requested by Miss Libby to view the body."

Ciel nodded and stood, offering me his hand. I accepted it and let him pull me up.

I shooed them out of my room and changed into a pair of jeans and a glow-in-the-dark Jack Skellington shirt. I pulled on sneakers and

rushed down the stairs.

Ciel and Pedo-Demon were patiently waiting by the front door. I grinned and grabbed Ciel's hand as I passed, pulling him outside with

me.

"Let's go see Libby!"

* * *

When we arrived, Libby was standing outside waiting.

I grinned as I walked up to her. "Heya, Libby."

"Alley Cat!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around my neck.

She stopped and stared at my lips. "You've been kissing someone, haven't you?" she whispered.

I blushed and she grinned.

"As long as it wasn't my Sebby-stan. He's mine," she whispered in a top-secret way and pulled me into the building.

She dragged me down the steps, Ciel and Sebastian trailing behind. She opened the morgue door and bounded in the room with my

hand still in her grip.

She immediantly brought me over to the body and I stared down at it.

Another human male that worked at the same company with pale blue eyes and yellow skin. Except.

Except this one had a note.

It was carved in the man's chest.

"Did they put that there before or after he died?" I asked, horrified at the words.

Libby sighed. "Post-mortem."

I shivered. Gross.

Ciel walked over to me and peered down at the body.

He scowled and shook his head.

"What kind of sick person would do that?" I squeaked, feeling suddenly nautious.

"A human," the other three answered in unison.

On the man's chest was a poem:

_To hold your hand, _

_To feel your kiss._

_To know you're there._

_Would bring me such bliss._

_But you are not there._

_You've gone away._

_What am I supposed to do,_

_That will make you stay?_

_Do I bind your hands?_

_Do I tie you up?_

_How am I to react to this feeling, _

_Deep within my gut?_

_So I don't hurt you,_

_I infect these men._

_I give them the poison,_

_That was meant for my little Siren._

_They are scum,_

_Nothing compared to your light._

_They are creatures_

_That prowl about the night._

_So that they do not hurt you, _

_I end them with this infected knife._

_All I want for you_

_Is a happy life._

I shivered. "That. Is. Creepy," I muttered.

Libby sighed. "No kidding. That was creepy for even me, and I'm the Undertaker's daughter!"

I smiled, but it was a small, weary one. "Who do you think he wrote it for?"

Ciel scowled. "It must be meant for either you or your brother-since your adopted parents aren't Sirens. He must know you personally,

too, because I'm sure you don't tell everyone you're a Siren. The killer is obviously male and is lusting after one of you. Even to the

point where he thinks he's in love."

I frowned as I thought that over. "He could be a demon who knows what I am from my singing I did at the club."

Ciel shrugged. "He could be," he agreed.

I peered down at the poem and shivered again.

"Can we go home?" I asked quietly.

Ciel nodded and turned to Pedo-Demon.

"Sebastian," he snapped, "go warm up the car. It's freezing outside, and I don't want Alex to get sick."

Sebastian nodded and bowed. "Of course, Bocchan."

Libby squealed and exclaimed, "Don'tcha just love a man in uniform?"

Sebastian smirked and held his arm out. "Miss Libby, would you like to join me?"

She giggled and skipped happily over to him. "Of course, Sebby-stan!"

They two walked up the stairs and out into the cool, October air.

I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning forward slightly.

"Are you ok?" Ciel asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and opened my eyes, meeting his. "Yeah," I lied. "I'm fine."

He turned me around and forced me to look at him.

I frowned. He was about a few inches taller than myself, so I had the perfect view of his lips.

He tilted my head back and examined my face.

"Are you sure you're ok? Your face is burning up." I nodded, swaying slightly. "Yeah, I told you, Ciel. I'm fine."

He shook his head and muttered, "Don't lie to me, Alex."

I sagged in defeat. "I'm just a bit tired is all."

"And?" he prompted.

"And I have a headache."

"How's your ankle?"

I scowled and rotated it around, wincing at the pain that shot up my leg. "It still hurts like Hell." Pun intended.

He sighed and stroked my cheekbone with his thumb. "It should've healed by now."

I nodded, a blush tinging my cheeks pink.

He smiled fondly. "You look so cute when you blush," he whispered.

Naturally, my blush darkened.

I knew what was coming and I allowed it. I lifted my lips up to meet his and even granted him access to my mouth.

I closed my eyes, savoring the kiss. _This_ was what I wanted. I may already be promised to another, but I could never deny my growing

feelings for Ciel.

Suddenly, it dawned on me. Libby planned this. She didn't leave just to be with Sebastian-though that had a lot to do with it. She left to

give me this chance. A chance I wasn't going to pass up.

I tangled my fingers in his blue-grey hair, pulling him closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and gripped my jacket, lifting

me off my feet.

I gasped and pulled away just a little. I glanced up to see his eye dazed and confused. But happy.

Ciel was _happy_.

I made him happy. Nothing else seemed to, but I did.

Pride swelled in my chest at that thought. I smiled at him and brought his lips back to mine.

Our kiss lasted a while, leaving us both breathless and smiling.

I heard a giggle coming down the stairs and we sprung apart.

A somewhat disheveled Libby and the ever-so-unmessy Sebastian walked down.

From her swollen lips and rumpled clothes, I could tell Ciel and I weren't the only ones who had a little fun.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, grabbing Ciel's hand. I pulled him along as I said, "Bye, Libby! We'll be back soon!"

"Hopefully, just to visit me!" she called as we walked to the car.

Ciel smiled. "Yes," he said softly. "Hopefully."

* * *

Sorry it took so long! I wanted to make it the longest chapter I have, which is hard for me, and I wanted to keep it interesting. So...

R&R!

And, yes. I wrote that poem. Took me FOREVER to do it.


	9. Chapter 9 Test Results

**Reviews:**

**NinjaTrollers:** Lol!

**midnightrider.009:** Thank you! And I guess I can now proudly admit to finally metting the Muffin Man. :D

**et12356:** Heehee... Yes, you must.

**VampireSiren:** Indeed, he is.

* * *

Alex:

Ciel carried me into my room since I was too tired to get my lazy ass up and walk there.

He set me down on the bed and tucked the comforter around me, giving my forehead a kiss.

As he turned to walk away, my hand darted out and grabbed his wrist.

"Please?" I muttered sleepily.

He smiled. "Of course."

Stripping down to his shirt and boxers, he climbed in next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer so that my

head was under his chin.

I grinned. We fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

With his arms around me, I was able to slip into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sebastian:

Miss Libby and I agreed to another meeting.

Not wanting to leave Bocchan, I had her come to me.

We were sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace kissing.

I smirked up at her lying on my chest, a grin on her face.

"Libby, Libby. The Daughter of Death," I murmured, stroking her hair. "She smiles but all the while, she thinks of your last breath. Hair

like bones, and eyes like leaves, Libby, Libby, what a reaper you'd be." **_{poem written by midnightrider.009}_**

Libby giggled and kissed my nose. "Sebastian, dear Sebastian," she whispered. "Hair of night, eyes of red. Sebastian, dear Sebastian, I

most definitely will_ not_ join you in bed."

I scowled.

That was one hell of a rejection.

* * *

Ciel:

Alex shifted closer to me and smiled in her sleep.

I stroked her hair, thinking of ways to plot my revenge.

My face lit up, an idea sparking.

I still hadn't got her back for waking me and I now had the perfect plan.

I slid away from her and out from under the blanket.

One glance at the clock told me it was 2:30 AM.

I peeled the blanket away from her feet and ripped off two strips.

With a smirk, I tied one foot to the bed post and almost started tieing the other when I noticed her bandage was still there.

I scowled. That should've healed already.

Curiousity getting the best of me, I peeked inside the gauze at her wound and winced.

The bite itself was an angry purple while the skin around it was dark green and black.

This obviously wasn't healthy.

I called for Sebastian and he came immediantly.

"Yes, Bocchan?" he asked with a bow.

"What's wrong with Alex's ankle? It should be perfectly fine by now," I snapped.

Sebastian scowled and walked forward, grabbing the sleeping girl's foot.

"My, my," he muttered. "This is most definitely not good. Young Master," he added, "go get the first-aid kit."

I nodded and retrieved it quickly, handing it over to him.

He scowled and searched through the box, eventually pulling out... a syringe?

"What are you doing?" I demanded as he started to stick it in her ankle.

"I am getting a sample, Bocchan," he replied, unfazed. "I will send it to Miss Libby and have her compare it with the other samples."

I nodded and took a step back.

"Ah, Young Master," he said with a motion to the still-sleeping Alex. "If you will please restrain her."

I moved over to Alex and slid onto the bed next to her, holding down her arms.

She mumbled in her sleep, but otherwise made no sign of feeling anything.

Well, until Sebastian plunged the needle into her foot.

She let out a scream, waking instantly. She tried to thrash around but I held her still.

"Bocchan!" Sebastian snapped. "Hold her legs!"

I nodded and moved so that I straddled her. I held her legs and arms still, though she continued struggling and sobbing.

"Please, stop!" she moaned. "It hurts!"

I leaned forward and whispered, "Alex, stop that. We are trying to_ help_ you."

"Ciel, it hurts!" she cried.

Sebastian pulled out the syringe filled with a disgusting black liquid.

"I will send this to Miss Libby now," he announced, giving me a sharp bow and leaving abruptly.

Alex stopped thrashing and laid still, panting and crying.

I slid off of her and sat beside her, wiping her hair from her sweaty forehead.

"Please don't do that again," she whimpered.

I nodded and bent over, giving her a small kiss on the head.

"I won't," I promised. "Now, go back to sleep."

* * *

Alex:

I woke up with my ankle in complete agony.

I made a small noise in the back of my throat and rolled over, hitting someone accidentally.

"Sorry," I muttered, my eyes still closed.

"It's ok," Ciel replied, his fingers stroking my hair. "How does your ankle feel?"

"Like it was dipped in the fiery pits of Hell itself," I growled, finally opening my eyes.

He rolled his pink-and-blue eyes and I smiled, lifting one hand to stroke my thumb over the eyelid that covered his contract.

He watched me cautiously as I sat up to give it a small kiss.

His cheeks turned pink and he smiled slightly.

I grinned and cuddled closer to him.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, my voice muffled by his shirt.

"Well," he began, his voice light, "we're going to get out of bed, have breakfast, shower, get dressed, and possibly visit Libby."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't mean_ that,_ Ciel," I growled. "I mean, what are we going to do about_ us?_ I'm engaged and, well, what do we

even have? Are we in love? Is this just a phase?"

He sighed. "I don't know. We figure it out as we go along, I guess."

I nodded. "Alright. I guess I'm ok with that."

"Now, if we could begin _my_ plans for the day?"

I grinned and pulled away. "Right. First thing's first, I'ma skip breakfast and go right to the shower."

He smiled and said, "Well, I'll have Sebastian make you peanut butter waffles for when you get out."

My grin widened. "Perfect."

* * *

I finished showering quickly and hurriedly dressed in a white tanktop with a yellow minion from Despicable Me on it and a pair of jean

shorts.

I didn't bother drying my hair and left it hanging in wet waves down my shoulders.

I brushed my teeth quickly and rushed down the stairs, almost running into someone.

"_Libby_?" I gasped. "What are _you_ doing here?"

She laughed. "Well, I'm here to see my injured friend and her forbidden lover's butler."

I blushed. "Ciel isn't my lover," I muttered.

She laughed again and looped her arm through mine. "I know, I know. You're too good for sex, waiting 'til marriage, blah blah blah."

I rolled my eyes. "So, what? I was promised to someone since I was born."

_And look how easily you threw that away_, a voice whispered in my mind.

_Shut up_, I thought towards it.

"Anyways," I said, hoping to change the subject, "did you test the blood from my ankle?"

Her nose wrinkled and she scowled. "Ew, you mean that icky stuff was blood? That's not the pretty red I'm used to."

I sighed. "Yes, I know. It's terribly nasty. So, didja test it?"

She nodded. "Mm hmm. And I found the _weirdest_ thing."

I scowled. "Oh? What?"

She turned towards me, her expression somber.

"Alex," she said softly, stopping us on the last step. "Your results were the same as the other Siren's who became infected with the

disease."

My eyes widened and my breath left in a whoosh. "So, I-I'm gonna... _die_?" I asked, my voice squeaking at the last part.

She looked away. "I'm working on a cure," she said, her voice cracking. "I'll find one and I'll keep you alive."

I nodded, not at all comforted.

I was going to die.

* * *

Breakfast was quiet.

Ciel didn't know the results, though I was sure Sebastian did.

"So," Ciel said from beside me at the table, "Libby, what did you find on Alex's infection?"

I stared at my waffles, not feeling hungry anymore.

"Oh, it was different from the others," she lied. "I'm sure it's nothing."

Ciel nodded, not believing her one bit but going along with it anyways.

"So," I began, my voice breaking, causing me to clear my throat, "what are we doing today?"

"Well," Ciel said with a small smile, "I was thinking that maybe you should choose."

I blinked. "Me? Why?"

He shrugged. "A way of thanking you for your services."

I scowled and prostested, "But I haven't really helped you out much."

He rolled his eye. "You helped enough. Why are so against picking something? Usually you'd be all for it."

I shrugged. "Fine," I muttered thoughtfully. "How about... a waterpark!"

He frowned. "A waterpark? Why a waterpark?"

"Because I haven't been there since I was fourteen and it's fun," I said with a grin.

He scowled. "If that's what you want."

"It is."

* * *

Sorry if Ciel was a little OOC. I didn't know how exactly he would react in such a situation, so I wrote him as best as I could.

And I wanted to cut this chapter into 2 so I could update faster. The next one will include Ciel at a waterpark!


	10. Chapter 10 Release the Kraken!

Ciel at the Waterpark!

* * *

Sorry it took a while to update. Seriously! BUT maybe this chapter will make up for it!

* * *

**Reviews:**

**lunar locket**: Lol thank you! And I won't stop writing!... unless I die...

**Z (Guest):** I know exactly how you feel...

**SilhouettesAndShadows:** Lol thanks... I guess.

**Freddy fan 23**: Lol... *whistles innocently*...

**Esmeralda Wolfsbane**: Thank you!

**pretty-little-liar-girl70:** Thank you... Um. I think.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:** Wow. I haven't done one of these in a while.

**Alex:** I suppose you haven't.

**Ciel:** Why did Miss Libby look so sad talking to Alex?

**Me and Alex:** Er... No reason.

**Ciel:** *suspiciously* Mm hmm.

**Sebastian:** Ah, Bocchan, that would be because Miss Alex is going to-

**Me:** ANYWAYS, I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I only own the plot and my OC's.

**Ciel:** Going to do what?

* * *

Alex:

I quickly changed into my light blue and white striped bikini and put a white sundress on over it.

I pulled my hair into a side braid and pulled on white flats.

I stared at my reflection in the full length mirror. I looked just the same as always. Black hair, green eyes, a freckle on my right ear lobe,

short legs, pale skin. The only differences were the bandage on my ankle and the look in my eyes. I looked so sad. So hopeless.

Of course, I did just find out I was going to die.

I shook my head. No. I wasn't going to think of that today. I was going to spend my last days on Earth happy.

I rushed down the stairs and straight into the arms of Ciel, almost knocking him over.

He looked a bit pissed off in black swim trunks and a dark blue t-shirt.

I grinned up at him, my arms still around his waist. "Y'know," I began matter-of-factly, "all those dark colors are gonna make you hot."

He scowled. "Do you believe temperature_ really_ matters to me?"

I giggled. "Nope."

He rolled his eye. "Shouldn't we be going somewhere?"

I released him and skipped ahead happily. "Yes, we should!"

For half a second, he looked like a normal boy about to go on a date with his girlfriend.

But it was replaced immediantly with his usual detached look.

* * *

The whole ride there, I bounced in my seat, excited that I was able to return to the place my _real_ parents used to take me to.

"Can I play the radio?" I asked Ciel.

He scowled. "Depends. What songs are you gonna play?"

_"Ah, ah, ah,"_ I sang, holding up my index finger with a grin. "Today is _my_ day._ I_ get to choose what goes on."

His scowl deepened. "Then what was the point of asking me?"

My grin widened and I leaned forward to fiddle with the backseat controls. "Because," I said, brandishing a wire from the messenger

bag I brought and plugging it into the radio, "I knew you'd say no."

He rolled his eye. "Of course you did," he muttered.

"What's that s'posed to mean?" I asked, leaning back and cuddling close to his chest.

"You seem to know me more than anyone else I've ever met," he replied.

"Except for Sebastian," we added in unison.

I grinned at him. "Maybe I'm just that good at reading people."

He snorted. "I don't think so."

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the wire I held. I plugged the other end into my phone and searched through my music,

finally settling on a song.

**{AN: For those with young, naive minds or those who don't wanna get mind-raped... skip over the italic part.}**

_**(1)**__ "RELEASE THE KRAKEN!_" Duece bellowed from the speakers.

And then began the rapping.

_"All the girlies with the pretty little panties, turn around let me smack both them ass cheeks, throw your cups up if you'll get nasty! _

_Woah!"_ Of course, by then I was singing along, having learned every word a long time ago. _"Oh damn girl you're looking real fancy, girl _

_come on Deuces lap, I got free candy, throw your cups up, we gonna get nasty! I know how to make you happy! Let's get it crackin', _

_bottles we back in town, we so plastered, so meet her in the bathroom."_

Ciel cast me a look of absolute horror, but I let the song play through.

_"She just turned 18, she calls me baby, cause she's been waiting, all night to rape me! Let's get it crackin', bottles we back in town, we _

_so plastered, so meet her in the bathroom. She just turned 18, she calls me baby, cause she's been waiting, all night to rape me."_

"Please change it!" he shouted over the music.

"No!" I yelled back.

"Why not?!"

I scowled. "Because I like it! And so does Sebastian!"

Indeed, Sebastian had a huge shit-eating grin on his face.

"Please?" he asked kindly.

I thought about it. "At least let me get to Jeffree Star's part. I'd like to rap along with it."

He sighed and narrowed his eye. "Fine."

I grinned and waited patiently for Duece to say, "_Jeffree!"_

When it came, I sang along. I hadn't even gotten past the first line when Ciel snatched the wire out.

"Hey!" I shouted, diving for it. "Give it back, Ciel! It's mine!"

He held it high up so that I wouldn't be able to reach it. "Only if you play _appropriate_ music," he said with a glare.

"I don't have appropriate music!" I whined.

He raised an eyebrow. "Then you better find some."

I stopped reaching for it and sat next to him, patiently holding my hand out for the wire.

"Fine," I muttered grudgingly.

He gave it back and I plugged it it.

I scrolled through, stopping as soon as I saw the title to a specific song.

"Do you know Japanese?" I asked suddenly.

Ciel cocked his head to the side. **_(2)_**"Only a little. Why?"

I shook my head. "I'll go with the English dub," I muttered. "It's not as pretty as the Japanese one, but it still gets the point across."

I tapped the song and the beautiful entry to the English dub for Servant of Evil began to play.

_"O my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone. We were twins, torn apart when our fates should have shone. O my Queen, _

_to shield thee from danger's deadly call, I will sin, I will kill, I will sacrifice my all,_" I sang along softly. I could fill the tears wellling up so I

stopped singing for a while.

Ciel and Sebastian listened quietly to the heartbreaking song. Eventually, my favorite part came up.

"_'Here are my spare clothes, now wear these and run_. _Don't turn back, don't stop, don't talk to anyone. Don't you worry we look the same in _

_every way. No one would ever notice that you got away.'_" My voice broke as I sang that part and a tear slid down my cheek.

Ciel, who had never seen me cry because of a song, just stared, shocked.

I smiled and wiped away the rest of my tears.

"I'm fine," I said before he could ask. "That part just gets me every time. He loved his sister so much that he-" I broke off and looked

down, my cheeks flaming.

Ciel smiled and pulled me to his chest.

"It's ok," he whispered. "As long as I'm around, don't be afraid to cry."

I couldn't help it. Everything came crashing down on me at once. The fact that I was going to die, that I would never be able to be with

Ciel, that I had a limited time for seeing my brother's smiling face. It all hit me at once and I began to sob into Ciel's shirt.

* * *

I cleaned myself up and went back to being cheery by the time we arrived at the water park.

I grinned and stepped out as Pedo-Demon held the door open for me.

"Thank you," I said with a curtsy.

"Of course, Miss Alex," he replied with the usual smirk.

I turne around and beamed at Ciel. "Thanks for bringing me!" I exclaimed, once again throwing myself into his arms.

"My, my, Alex," he said with a smirk. "If a young woman who is already promised to another continues to throw herself at me, what will

people think?"

I scoffed and pulled away completely, skipping ahead of him towards the line.

"In your dreams," I muttered.

* * *

Ciel and I sat down on a bench with ice cream in our hands, consulting a map and arguing over where to go first.

"No," I protested. "Water rides would be best to take first so that we'll be dry by the time we get in the car."

He sighed and rolled his eye. "Fine. Whatever you wish, Your Royal Highness."

I smirked. "That's right. I _am_ Her Royal Highness."

He laughed, his face open and happy.

I blinked, taken by just how beautiful he looked when he smiled.

Yes, yes. I know. Boys usually aren't 'beautiful', but that was the only way to describe him at the moment.

"Beautiful," I whispered.

He stopped laughing and gave me an odd look. "Hm?"

I shook my head and looked away, blushing a shade of red that made tomatoes look pale.

To my annoyance, I wasn't the only one to notice Ciel.

A group of girls sitting at a table across from us were whispering and giggling, throwing looks at him.

Ciel, of course, was completely oblivious.

I shot the girls withering glares but they didn't notice me, too caught up in their Ciel Fan-Club.

They stood up and walked over to us. The girl who was probably their self-appointed leader stood at the front.

"Um, hi," she began, giving Ciel a flirty smile. "My name's Cecilia."

"Ciel," he said smoothly.

She and her friends giggled. "That's kinda close to my name," she said with a grin.

He shrugged. "So it is."

"Maybe it's a sign," she suggested in that flirty way of hers.

I met Sebastian's eyes over Ciel's head and gave him a look that said, 'Be prepared to clean up a crime scene.'

"Excuse me," I said, cutting off whatever it was she was saying.

"What?" she asked, her annoyance evident.

"Um, so my boyfriend and I," I began, motioning between Ciel and me. "Yeah, we came here on a date, so if you could stop offering

your soul to him on a platter that's be nice."

All of this said with a pleasant smile that eerily mimicked Sebastian's.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said, smacking her gum and sauntering away.

I glared at her back and stuck out my tongue, lifting my middle finger in an obscene gesture.

Ciel sighed and gave me a grateful look. "Thank you," he said wearily.

I smiled brightly. "Welcome. I'm always pleased to chase away Ciel Fan-Girls."

* * *

We stood before a huge black and red striped ride, gawking at the height.

_"Yes,"_ I breathed. "_This_ is what my life is for. All of it, preparation for this one moment."

Ciel turned to me and scowled. "You're overreacting. It's just a ride."

I shook my head in awe. "No," I said softly. "**_(4)_**The Voodoo is not just a ride. No, no. It is life."

He scoffed and grabbed my hand, causing me to shiver.

"Are you cold?" he asked with a frown.

I blushed and looked down at my feet. "No," I mumbled.

The ever so clueless Ciel shrugged and pulled me towards the long line.

* * *

We waited for a while until the line began to get shorter and shorter.

Eventually, we were standing at the top, the wind smacking against us and blurring our vision.

"Whoa," I breathed and he raised an eyebrow.

"Look, Ciel!" I exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pointing. "I can see everything here!"

He smiled. "Yup," he agreed quietly.

I rolled my eyes and stepped forward after the people ahead of us went down.

The guy working there held his arm out in front of us and told us to wait one minute.

I tried to stay patient for the whole minute but kept bouncing on my heels.

The guy nodded at the floaty thingy and we sat down Indian style across from each other, gripping the handles tightly.

And then the ride began.

I giggled, feeling giddy. As we went into the long, twisting tube, it got darker and darker.

Soon, we were sitting in absolute black, riding along at a slow pace.

Ciel sighed. "Is this the whole ride?"

I giggled again. "Nope. Just do _not _let go of the handles. It should be right about now-"

As soon as I spoke, we dropped like rocks, gravity pulling us down the steep incline.

I screamed happily, enjoying the thrill of the ride.

I heard Ciel make a noise that sounded like... a laugh.

It was small but a laugh nonetheless.

I grinned and yelled, "Hell yeah!"

Ciel laughed again, louder this time.

I sighed._ I wish I could see his face right now,_ I thought sourly.

We reached the end of the drop and swirled around a huge, circular room with a hole in the center of the bottom.

Water bubbled around it and light shone through.

I grinned and let go of the handles to push my wet hair off of my face.

Ciel smiled at me. "That was actually fun," he admitted.

I nodded enthusiastically. "Wasn't it though?" I gushed in a fan-girly way. "I told you! All other rides pale in comparison! But that's just

my opinion," I added.

He laughed and rolled his eye.

We stopped circling the room and were shot out of the hole, sliding along a small pool of water just outside the exit.

I grinned and stood up, getting out with an excited whoop.

Ciel helped me pull the floaty thingy outta the water and over to the booth we were supposed to return them to.

Sebastian was waiting patiently for us there, looking mighty fine in his jeans and black wife-beater.

But I would never admit that to him.

"Did you have fun, Bocchan?" Pedo-Demon asked with his trade-mark smirk.

Ciel scowled. "Of course I did. That was what the rides were designed for."

* * *

Afterwards, we walked around the park and rode a few more rides. When we were nice and dry and the sun was disappearing behind

the horizon, Ciel said it was about time to go home.

I left quietly, sending regret-filled glances towards the water park.

In the car, I curled up close to Ciel and fell alseep, forgetting about my throbbing ankle and what little time I had left.

* * *

**_(1)_** Let's Get It Crackin'- Deuce ft. Jeffree Star. A song I actually have on my phone. And that I actually listen to in my free time. As a

matter of fact, I was listening to it when I wrote that. _~Fun fact: I love to listen to dirty music while writing light, care-free chapters. _

_They help me lighten the mood.~_

_**(2)**_ I'm not sure if he does, but he's been alive for a while, so I'ma assume, 'kay?

**_(3)_** Servant of Evil by Kagamine Len. The dub I like best would have to be by some chick named Enn. Look it up on Youtube. Warning:

You will cry. You will cry a lot. And I know this was meant to be a light-hearted chapter, but hey. The girl just found out she was going

to die. I had to add in something that would send her over the edge, and this was it.

**_(4)_** An actual ride at Blue Bayou in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. My mom took us there for the brother's birthday. Best. Ride. Ever. But that's

just my opinion. :)

* * *

R&R! And listen to Servant of Evil! I recommend it completely! I do NOT recommend Let's Get It Crackin'.


	11. Chapter 11 Deaths & Deals

This chapter is really sad. Just lettin' ya know. So... BE PREPARED, MY PEASANTS! (no I'm only kidding... about the peasant thing. This

chapter will be sad.)

* * *

Reviews:

midnightrider.009: MWAHAHAHAHA! You will have to ~wait~and~see~. *feels totally evil for doing this... and revels in it*

et12356: Thank you!

MiDNightANGEL182: thank Thank THANK you! And I know whutcha mean. *sniffs* It's usually hard to make me cry, but that

video/song... get's me every time. And you favorited me! Thanks you!

* * *

Alex:

I woke up to Ciel curled close to my side, his arm around my waist protectively.

I smiled and wiggled closer to him, causing him to make a small sound in the back of his throat and whisper my name.

_Yes,_ I thought. _I like the sound of him saying my name._

I tilted my face and whispered, "Sweat dreams, Ciel," before kissing his cheek and falling back to sleep.

* * *

I was burning.

Flames engulfed me. I couldn't think, couldn't see, couldn't _breathe._

_I didn't want to die._

I tried screaming, but no sound would come out.

I stayed in silent agony as the flames burned the flesh off of my bones.

_I didn't want to die._

* * *

I woke with a scream, sweat dripping down my face and tears blurring my eyes.

_A nightmare,_ I thought. _Only a nightmare._

It felt so real. I thought I was actually going to die.

I sat up and held my head in my hands, my heart fluttering in my chest.

I glanced over to see Ciel's spot vacated. He was probably in his office going over the files again.

_I'm still alive,_ I told myself. _I didn't die. It was only a dream._

Agony shot up my leg from my ankle.

Groaning, I cut the light on and removed the bandage, fighting the urge to throw up when I saw my ankle.

The skin was still black and green, but it was also rotting. Chunks of flesh had already fallen off.

I covered my mouth with my hand and closed my eyes. I took deep breaths and counted to ten.

_One..._

Oh, god. I was going to be sick.

_Two..._

My ankle was on fire.

_Three..._

It hurt so bad.

_Four..._

This was it. This was the end for me.

_Five..._

No more petty arguments with Matt or kisses with Ciel.

_Six..._

Ciel's kisses. Oh, how I'd miss those. How I'd miss him.

_Seven..._

Maybe I was in love.

_Eight..._

Who was I kidding? I loved Ciel.

_Nine..._

And now I'd die before I could tell him.

_Ten..._

I was going to die all alone in this big bed. Without my family or the one I loved by my side.

All of this in ten seconds.

* * *

Ciel:

I heard Alex's scream and stood immediantly, rushing to her room as fast as I could.

I threw open the door to find her on her bed writhing in pain, the sheets twisted around her small, sweaty body.

"Alex," I gasped, moving to her side.

She whimpered and looked at me but not at me. Her eyes were two green, unseeing orbs.

"Help me," she sobbed. "Please, help!"

I knelt beside her and called, "Sebastian! Come here! **_NOW!"_**

Sebastian was there in less than a second. His eyes flicked to Alex and he scowled.

"Help her," I commanded, my voice weak. "Help her, now."

"I am sorry, Young Master," he said quietly. "She has the Siren's disease."

"But-but she said she had Sage blood in her!" I protested.

He sighed. "She lied. When she was bitten, the venom infected her. That's why she had you take her out today."

"She knew she was going to die," I concluded.

I stared glumly at the pale girl before me, taking her last breaths.

Wanting her to know she wasn't alone in this, I grabbed her hand and sang to her the last few lines of the song in the car.

_"Somehow in our next life, if we ever meet again, let us play together once more, and be the best of friends."_

* * *

She went quietly, her eyes finally fading and her tight grip on my hand loosening.

I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead to her cold, dead one, feeling the loss of her bright light tear through me.

"I'm sorry," I choked out, holding back tears. "So sorry. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have left you alone. I-I'm sorry, Alex."

Sebastian placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Master," he said quietly. "Perhaps there is still time."

"For what?" I growled through my tears. This was why I distanced myself. So as not to get close to people. That way, their deaths

would hurt less.

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

I frowned and looked up at him. "Do you really think that could work?"

* * *

Alex's room had changed dramatically.

Candles were lit and spread around the room, providing the only illumination.

"Since Siren's are spiritual beings," Sebastian said, lighting another candle and placing it on Alex's nightstand, "the ritual will be

different for them."

I nodded, standing off to the side.

Sebastian easily moved the bed she was still lying on away and pulled out chalk.

He drew a complicated circle/rune combination on the floor and placed Alex's limp body in the center.

He opened his mouth to chant and the circle began to glow.

The scenery changed and we were suddenly standing in a dark place I knew all too well.

White feathers fluttered by my face and all around us.

Alex was floating in the center of the room, looking like an angel with her long white nightgown hanging down beside her.

She looked completely out of place.

Sebastian continued to chant and I saw his body twist and change, transforming him to his true form.

Unfortunately, I was unable to see it due to the feathers floating in front of my eyes.

His voice stopped chanting and the feathers froze mid-float.

They began to glow the same eerie pink as Sebastian and my own eyes. In a reverse, they whooshed up, disappearing into the

endless black.

Sebastian was in his human form standing before a woman in a black dress.

Her face was hidden by a veil of long, crimson hair and an army of merrow-like creatures swam in the black depths behind her.

"Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive," she said in a voice with such pure beauty. "Why are you trying to make one of my daughters

your own?"

Behind her, one of the merrows hissed.

"She didn't deserve to die," I said, speaking loud and clear.

The woman tilted her head, her red hair swaying. "Oh?" she asked curiously. "Says who? You are no God, boy. You do not get to

choose who lives and who dies."

I scowled. "Well, I was supposed to die, but here I am."

She chuckled. "Correct," she admitted, amusement in her voice. "But are you really here? You have no soul, little Earl. My daughter will

not lose her soul because of young love."

"Actually, Mistress," Sebastian said with an amused smile, "if the legends are correct, and I presume they are, the Siren keeps her soul

once being made into a demon. In fact, they are more angel than they are demon."

The woman's eerie chuckle filled the space again.

"You are a smart pair, callidus daemon," she said gleefully. "I was so hoping you would notice that. You see," she continued, "there

haven't been many immortal Sirens. If my daughter is made into a demon-or an angel as you put it-then she will have immortality.

Which should give her an eternity to cure that wretched disease."

"So we can bring her back?" I asked hopefully.

The woman sighed. "You may try. If you succeed, I will hand over her soul and allow you to return it to her body. I trust you won't eat

it," she added, "because one of you appears to have fallen for my little daughter."

I frowned, looking away from them at Alex's lifeless body suspended in midair.

Sebastian nodded. "You have my word, Mistress, we will not consume or harm her soul in any way."

The woman lifted her hand and stroked Alex's cheek.

"Then we have a deal," she agreed softly.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! R&R!


	12. Chapter 12 Otherworld

... This chapter will be much better. I promise. :)

* * *

**Reviews:**

**lunar locket:** Lol

**midnightrider.009:** Heehee. :) I'm sorry... well, actually, I'm sorta not. I _'apologize'_ for that. Somebody once told me to be sorry, you

must feel sorrow. :D

**et12356:** Lol I hope you didn't get into too much trouble.

**xxfallenangelmayxx:** I love that song, too! And I'm glad you thought it was good!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Me no own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

**Alex:**

I was dead.

Wasn't I?

I was pretty sure I died.

In fact, I know I died.

So... where was I?

I looked around. I was in a huge, white room. Or space. Whichever. It was like that place you always see on TV. The Nowhere Place.

"Hello, my daughter," a voice said from behind me.

I whirled, expecting my mother but instead finding a woman with crimson hair sitting on a white thrown.

She looked like a mannequin. Her skin was the same white as the room-or space... whichever-was. Her face was smooth with no eyes,

only indents where the eyes should be. She had large, plump red lips and her hair was the same color, falling behind her shoulders.

She was dressed in a black low-cut gown.

She tilted her head and smiled. "Do you know who I am, Daughter?"

I frowned. "Of course I do. You're Siren, the first Siren. But where's your tail?" I asked.

Her smile widened. "I can materialize it when I please. Now," she added, standing up, "let us get down to business."

I scowled. "Business? Like, Heaven or Hell business? 'Cause, I think I've been pretty good," I added. "Or at least not bad enough for

Hell."

She laughed, a sound like tinkling bells. "No, Daughter, not Heaven or Hell business."

"Then what kinda business?" I asked, my eyebrows crashing together.

She stood infront of me and lifted her hand to caress my cheek.

"You are not meant to be dead, Daughter," she said softly. "Your place right now is on earth, with your brother and your love."

I rolled my eyes. "Danny and Matt can wait," I grumbled.

She grinned. "Do you think it is Danny that you love?" When I said nothing, she continued, "Who was it that was on your mind the

moment you died?"

I blushed, thinking back to it. "It was Ciel," I said quietly.

She nodded. "It was. And he wants you back, Little Daughter. You will return to him, but as an angel."

I frowned. "An angel? Aren't they kinda stupid?"

She threw back her head and laughed. "Indeed they are," she agreesd. "But you will be different. Sirens are naturally pure and

heavenly creatures, so when you are crossed with a demon you will create something unknown to you world."

I nodded slowly. "So, when I return, I'll be a demon?"

She shook her head. "No. You will be a new race, one you may name."

I thought back to my last moments on Earth and decided with a name. "Nex," I said finally, knowing enough Latin to guess what that

meant.

She grinned, amused. "Death or violent death," she said with a chuckle.

Libby would be so proud.

She sighed and placed both of her hands on my shoulders. "This is your choice," she said softly. "If you do not wish to return, I will let

you cross over."

I shook my head. "No, ma'am," I said, determination in my voice. "I'm going to end that damned disease. Even if it takes me a hundred

years to do so."

She grinned. "I am very proud of you, my daughter."

She cocked her head to the side, listening intently.

She beamed at me. "It appears someone is missing you, Daughter, so I will return you."

When she said that, I could hear Ciel's voice whispering to me, _"Come back, Alex. We need you here. _I_ need you here."_

* * *

I shot up from my bed with a start.

Ciel, who had been sitting on a chair next to me, jumped slightly.

He gazed at me for a second before throwing his arms around my neck and showering my face with kisses.

"Ciel, what's your problem?" I growled, trying to shove him away.

He pulled back, his mismatched eyes filled with tears.

"You mean you don't remember?" he asked quietly.

I scowled at him. "Remember what, nimrod?"

He looked away. "You died," he said quietly. "You had the Siren's disease. Sebastian and I made a deal with Siren over your soul."

I frowned, a memory teasing at my mind. One of a mannequin woman with fiery hair.

It all flooded back. Everything. The dying, the Otherworld... the admitting of my love for Ciel.

I blushed. Oh boy, were things gonna get awkward.

"Um, I'm not a Siren anymore, am I?" I asked, staring off at the wall.

He pursed his lips and shook his head. "No. You're not."

I nodded and continued to stare off into space.

After an incredibly awkward moment, I turned to Cirl, grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pressed his lips to mine.

He sat completely motionless for a moment before melting into the kiss.

I tanlged my fingers in his hair and wrapped my short legs around his waist, using that as a way to pull him onto the bed.

I rolled over so that I was over him, a grin on my face.

He blushed and stuttered, "Wh-what was that for?"

I giggled and nuzzled his cheek with my nose. "That was because I just died," I replied happily, "and because I realized something."

He frowned. "Oh? What'd you realize?"

I smiled at him and kissed his nose, then his cheeks. "That I'd _really_ miss you if I died."

He smiled back hesitantly, then it became a grin.

He pushed me over so that his body was over mine.

"I'd miss you, too," was all he said.

My eyes fluttered and I yawned.

He rolled off of me and laid down beside me, pulling me to his chest.

"Are you tired?" he asked quietly.

I nodded, stifling another yawn. "Dying takes that kinda energy out of a person."

"Would you sing me a lullaby?" he asked.

I froze and looked back up at him, horror printed plainly on my face. "Who are you and what have you done with my Ciel?"

He laughed and kissed my cheek. "I like that sound of that," he noted. "_'My Ciel.'_"

I rolled my eyes. "I really don't know many lullabies," I said with a scowl. "But I know a story."

He sighed. "Then tell me the story."

I closed my eyes and snuggled close to him, speaking the words of my mother's tale easily.

* * *

**_(1)_** Walking through the woods,

A girl came across a man,

Who claimed to her he was good.

Her soul was a bright penny,

He explained to her with a smile,

That she should protect from many.

Just as soon as the man left her alone,

Another man appeared,

with hair as white as bone.

His eyes glowed red,

His smile deadly.

_'Hello,'_ he said.

_'I've come to hear a medley.'_

The girl only smiled and said,

_'Why hear a medley_

_When you are dead?'_

The man was shocked,

No one saw through him so easily.

This girl had a heart and soul

That made others look measly.

He grinned a grin

So evil, so dark.

The girl continued to smile,

She only saw what was in his heart.

He had lost his love,

A woman of yellow.

The man became angry,

To violent from mellow.

He turned from his path,

And followed that of the Devil.

For what could he lose now?

His life was devoted to meddle.

He ate the souls of the lost,

Leaving the found.

For when you are lost,

Do you really want to see those who are planted so firmly to the ground?

The girl bowed her head,

Her eyes sad.

_'You are broken,'_

She said,_ 'and mad._

_You have lost your only_

_And you want others to hurt.'_

The man was taken aback.

He kneeled before her in the dirt.

_'Oh, dear angel,'_ he begged.

_'Do spare my soul._

_I have murdered many,_

_Wandering these roads of ole._

_I only wish to gain what I lost,_

_Which is my hope._

_I only wish to see those who I've fought,_

_Bound by my rope.'_

The girl continued to smile,

Her heart and mind pure.

_'Finding what you've lost,_

_Isn't impossible, I'm sure._

_You do not have to cause pain,_

_You do not have to inflict sorrow._

_You only have to search and pray,_

_That you'll see it tomorrow._

_I cannot forgive you,_

_For you have done me no wrong._

_I can only sing to you,_

_As you pass along._

_I am Siren,_

_Maiden of Song._

_And I will sing to you,_

_Always until dawn.'_

* * *

Ciel was quiet once I finished.

After a while, he asked, "Where'd you hear that?"

I shrugged and yawned. "My mom would tell it to me every night before she died. It's based off of Siren."

He nodded and stroked my hair, hesitating before asking, "The man in the story... was he a-"

"Demon?" I finished. "Yes. He was. Supposedly, a Siren's song would give a man his soul back, but that's not true. I think it's actually

marrying a Siren that will restore your soul."

He frowned. "Well, wouldn't that give any man the right to get his soul back?"

I laughed. "No, love. Sirens hate demons. It's because of demons that so many are dying down. Demons and that damned disease."

"So, if a Siren falls in love with-and marries-a demon, the demon would get his soul back?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. It's just a story, Ciel. Besides, I'm not a Siren anymore," I added, knowing where his thoughts were headed.

He closed his eyes and nodded. "I know, I know. Besides, if I did get my soul back, Sebastian would eat it."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Thank Apollo you can't get it back." {AN: Apollo: God of music}

* * *

**_(1)_**I actually wrote that. And it took me **FOREVER.**So, pray tell. Whaddoya think of my hard work? Was it good?

* * *

Short chapter, yes, but hey. At least it's something.


	13. Chapter 13 Surprise Visits&Sneak Attacks

**Reviews:**

**midnightrider.009: **Thanks! And I know whatcha mean… I hate homework. :/

**lunar locket:** Thank ya!

**pretty-little-liar-girl70:** Thank you! *loves cookies*

**Freddy fan 23:** Heehee. Thankies! And I update as fast as I can.

**Harry Artemis Jackson:** Thank you! And I know whatcha mean… I have exactly… er, '_finished'_ the show… I'd like to read the

mangas but… No luck with that. Anyways, I hope you continue to like it!

**NinjaTrollers:** Thank you! *curtsies* And… er… yeah, I woulda been right alongside ya, holdin' him down. :D

**xXstarmiXx:** Thank you for the enthusiasm!

**Kina:** Ah, no I haven't.**_ And I'm actually thinking of creating a sequel. In fact, I've already got it planned out._**

**Shelbyxphantomhi: **Heehee… me, too. :D

* * *

**_IMPORTANT:_** My laptop caught this freaky virus (I like to pretend it's the Siren's disease) that's messing it up, so now I have to use my

gramma's. She'll get my other one fixed, but it'll take a while and it'll erase everything I have saved on there- which wasn't stuff too important

or needed. Anyways, updates will be slower. Sorry guys!

* * *

**Alex:**

I woke up in complete bliss.

I was happy, Ciel was happy, the sun was shining-

Right in my frickin' eyes.

I opened them and glared at the demon butler who had yanked them open.

"Close them," I demanded.

He smirked. "I'm sorry, Miss Alex, but Young Master says you need more sunlight."

I dove beneath the blankets and snarled, "Tell, _Young Master-" _said with a sneer- "I said to shove it."

"Shove what, Alex?" Ciel asked.

I poked my head out of the thick comforter to see fully-dressed Ciel standing in the doorway.

"Nothin'," I replied with an innocent smile.

He rolled his eyes. "I have a surprise planned for you today," he announced.

My ears perked up at the word 'surprise' and I sat up in the bed.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, the sunlight beaming down completely forgotten. "Does it have to be a surprise? Can you tell me

now?"

He sighed and rolled his one visible eye. "I suppose I can," he consented. "We're going to stay a few nights with your family."

My jaw dropped. "Whaaa…?"

He nodded. "I believe your brother could help me with this case and that he'd want to see you after…" he trailed off, not

wanting to mention my death.

I grinned and launched myself off the bed and into his arms.

"Oh, thank you, Ciel!" I exclaimed, hugging him and covering his face in kisses. "This means so much to me! Thank you, thank

you!"

He froze, and then relaxed. "Of course. Now, get ready," he added with a glare.

My grin widened so far that I couldn't see outta my squinted eyes. "Okey dokey! Will do! I'll get started now!"

He rolled his eye again and gave my forehead a kiss. "Well, hurry up. I'd like to have plenty of time to talk to Matthew."

I squealed happily and darted about my room, packing what I'd need for a night and throwing Sebastian outta my room.

I changed out of my PJ's and into a pair of black skinny jeans and an over-sized, super comfy, gray sweater with a black undershirt. I slid on

my soft, black boots and brushed my hair and teeth. I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs, stopping at the door. I bounced on the heels

of my feet impatiently.

"Hurry, hurry, Ciel!" I sang, unable to keep the excitement from seeping out of my skin. "I'm already ready!"

He eventually appeared, walking down the stairs at a leisurely pace.

I made a sound in the back of my throat and ran forward, grabbing his arm and pulling him along.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed. "I wanna see Matty!"

He sighed and allowed me to pull him to the waiting car. I buckled up and bounced in my seat, words chattering out my

mouth so fast not even I could understand them.

"Thankyousomuch,Ciel," I gushed. "IoweyouforthisohmigawshIlove yousomuch."

I continued on until Ciel held up a hand. "Okay," he interrupted. "I get it."

I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Seriously, though," I said softly. "Thank you."

He blushed a little and ran a hand through my hair. "You're welcome."

I sighed happily and tried to be patient the whole ride there.

Of course, that was an epic fail.

* * *

We finally arrived to my house.

Matthew was sitting on the porch steps drinking lemonade with Ann and Daniel.

Ciel frowned at the sight of Danny and tightened his arm around me protectively.

I smiled softly and put a reassuring hand on his arm.

We stepped out of the car and I bounded straight for Matt's arms.

"I missed you so much!" I exclaimed, burying my face deep into his jacket and enjoying the cinnamon scent he always had.

"I missed you, too," he said, kissing the top of my head. "You need to either let us visit you or you come see us more often."

I looked up into his always-loving blue eyes. "I know, I know, Matty. But Ciel and I have been busy on the Siren case. We're

trying to find the cure for the disease-or whoever's altering it."

Matt scowled and nodded. "So, this isn't just some random visit to see how I'm doing?"

I puffed out my cheeks. "No, Matt, it's not. I'm sorry."

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah, ok. Well, at least you're here. That's all that matters, Little Sister."

I grinned and gave his head a pat. "Yup."

Daniel cleared his throat. "Don't I get a hug?"

I plastered a convincing fake smile on my face and threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I may not be in love

with him, but I still loved him. Just not romantically.

"Hey, Danny," I said with a grin.

He smiled. "Hey, Alley Cat," he murmured, kissing me right smack dab on the lips. With Ciel watching. Imagine how that

turned out.

I was pulled away from him and into Ciel's arms. I blushed and refused to meet poor, confused Daniel's eyes.

"We have too much work to do," Ciel said coldly. "We have no time for this."

Daniel nodded and looked down, his expression tight. I tugged out of Ciel's arms and walked over to Danny. I leaned down and

kissed his forehead.

"C'mon," I said, straightening up and offering him my hand.

He looked up with a smile and accepted it, allowing me to pull him to his feet.

We all walked inside, immediately going for the dining room table. I sat down and the others all watched quietly, waiting for me to speak.

I sighed and stared at my hands. "Guys, I've got something to tell you," I mumbled.

Matt put his hand on my arm. "Well, go ahead, Sis. Tell us."

I smiled and met his eyes before glancing around the table.

I hesitated then said, "I caught the Siren's disease."

Their expressions were different, but they all centered around two things-shock and horror.

"But don't worry," I continued quickly. "I've already died from it." As soon as it was out my mouth, I regretted it.

"What?!" Matthew hissed. "You _died _from it! You didn't even tell us you had it! And how are you still here."

I frowned. "Thank you, Matthew," I growled, "for showing such grief over your dear sister's death."

He began a long lecture about how I should've told him, but I tuned out. When I got tired of his blabbing, I said, in a loud voice, "But then

Sebastian and Ciel brought me back and now I'm part demon."

That sure shut him up.

"What?" he whispered, his voice hoarse (probably from lecturing me).

I rolled my eyes and told them the whole story. When I was finished, they all gaped at me like fish outta water.

"You… died?" Daniel asked, guilt and sorrow printed all over his face.

I smiled and leaned forward, patting his arm. "Yes," I said softly, "but Siren brought me back."

"You met Siren?" Matt piped up.

I snorted and leaned back in my seat. "That's what I said."

He frowned. "What did she look like?" he asked quietly.

I gave him a sad smile and said, "Matty, I swear she wasn't Mother. I would've told you immediately."

He nodded, his eyes still sad and far away.

"Anyways," I continued, "all of my energy is now gone. If you will excuse me, I'ma go take a nap for a while."

They all gave their own little replies and Danny gave me a kiss on the forehead, oblivious to Ciel's Evil Glare.

I trudged up the stairs and opened the door to my room. Figuring I probably smelled like a barn, I grabbed my PJ's and took a quick shower.

When I walked out-my face covered completely by the towel I was using to dry my hair-I didn't notice the arms reaching for me until it was too

late.

* * *

... Yeah, it was short... oh well... And the NEXT chapter will contain a tickle fight... Sorry to those who were looking forward to it...


	14. Chapter 14 Tickle Fights

**Sorry** **for any misspellings! I'm uploading this on a mobile device, so there may be mistakes!**

**Reviews:**

**Lunar locket:** Thanks!

**midnightrider.009**: It's ok! Lol and thank you. :D

* * *

**Ciel:**

I was downstairs discussing the disease with Matthew when I heard Alex's scream. I

immediately bolted up the stairs and flung open her door.

"um..." was all I could manage, staring at the sight before me.

* * *

**Alex:**

As soon as I stepped out the bathroom, Danny and Ann made their move. They grabbed my arms and flung me down on the bed.

Then began the tickling.

Just know, when I'm being tickled, I throw punches. Of course, thy knew that so they kept out of my range of fire.

"St-stop!" I gasped out around my laughing and crying. "Ple-please!"

My attackers were merciless. They didn't stop-not even when my lungs began to ache and I was begging them to stop. "Ciel!" I

screeched with what little air I had left. "_HELP!"_

Both him and Pedo-Butler were there in under a second. Ciel gaped at us, confused.

"Please," I gasped, my hand dramatically reaching out to him. He snapped into action and pulled the two humans off of me.

"Thank you-" I began, though I was cut off by his hands replacing theirs.

_Shit._

"Ci-Ciel, stop!" I pleaded. "it's not funny anymore! It hurts! Gah! I think I just peed a little bit!"

Oh, when I said that he stopped.

He raised an eyebrow. "You need more control over you bladder," he noted.

I frowned and pushed him away. "Asshole," I muttered, wiping the tears off my cheeks.

He smiled and rolled his eye. "You enjoyed that."

I scowled. "I did until it started hurting."

"I'm sorry, Alex," Danny chimed from across the room. "We should've stopped when you told us to."

Ciel's face twisted into an annoyed sneer.

I laughed and gave Ciel's head a pat. "Don't be jealous," I scolded.

He asked under his breath, "When are we going to tell them we're together?"

I pursed my lips. "Danny, Ann," I called. "Will you please leave Ciel and me alone? We have something to discuss."

They nodded and left.

I sat up on my bed and rubbed the spot next to me, signaling for Ciel to take a seat beside me. When he did, I leaned my head on his

shoulder and sighed, blowing out my cheeks in a comical way.

"What _ARE_ we, Ciel?" I asked quietly. "Are we just a phase that'll end soon? If so, then we can't tell them. I'll need to keep my marriage

to Daniel."

Ciel scowled. "I don't know what we are," he admitted. "But, I do know that I..." he trailed off and I frowned.

"You what?" I asked, trying to meet his eyes-er, eye.

"I love you," he said quietly.

I froze, my heart hammering away in my chest. Ciel loved me. Did I love him? Yes. Of course I did. I've known this since the day I died. I

was in love with the demon Ciel Phantomhive.

"I understand if you don't feel the same," he added, not looking at me.

"But I do," I whispered. "I love you, Ciel."

Surprise flitted across his features and he met my eyes. "You do?" he breathed, his voice hopeful.

I smiled. "Yes." And then I gave him a huge kiss.

He brought his hand up and tangled it in my hair, small moans escaping him. I gripped his shirt and pulled him closer, the two of us lost

in our own world.

Someone cleared their throat, causing us to jump and separate. We guiltily looked at the door to see Matt, Ann, and Sebastian

watching us.

"Told you, Matt," Ann whispered.

Matt frowned. "I suppose you did."

"Please don't tell Daniel!" I whispered fiercely. "I don't want him to know just yet."

They all gave nods- well, Matt and Ann did. Sebastian didn't care.

"We won't."

* * *

**Sebastian:**

I bet Libby looks stunning covered in blood... And only blood.

* * *

**Libby:**

I sense a disturbance in the force...

* * *

**not much, I know. But review and lemme know yer thoughts!**


	15. Chapter 15 Addictions

**WHOOP! MY LAPTOP WAS FIXED! NONE OF YOU KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM! YAYYYY! *squeals with utter delight***

**Since I am so happy, I have decided to make Chapter 15 an ask me anything chapter! I've seen a few authors do this, so feel free **

**to ask me ANY question you want! PM or review, it doesn't matter! I'll answer it honestly!**

**Sorry it took so long to update! I got caught up watching Kuroshitsuji: The Musical... Heehee. GRELL IS JUST TOO CUTE! :3**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**midnightrider.009**: Lol, thanks! I feel the same about your story! On other people's, I don't because I'm always thinking, "Ohhh I

shouldn't put that much excitement into my reviews. They'll think I'ma freak."

**lunar locket:** Thanks!

**shelbyxphantomhive**: Thanks! I loved writing it!

**Harry Artemis Jackson**: Lol, I PM'd ya the answers and thanks!

**Obsessed**: Heehee! Here's more!

**Freddy fan 23**: Lol, I'm sure he thinks of more, but, then again, who exactly knows the mind of the wondrous Sebastian Michaelis? :D

And thanks!

**KuroHetaliaLuv132:** Thank you!

* * *

_**Alex:**_

I laid awake late at night, staring at the ceiling. I could hear the distant sounds of Ciel and Matt talking in the kitchen-Sebastian making

the occasional comment-and Danny snoring softly a few rooms away. Ann was curled in my bean bag, her breathing deep and slow.

Through the moonlight beaming from my window, her blonde hair looked silver.

I smiled and reached out a hand, stroking her head and causing her to murmur in her sleep and cuddle closer to her pillow.

Ann and I had always been best friends. I knew her before my parents died and she had always been there for me. She was more like

a sister than my friend.

The chattering of the boys stopped and my door creaked open, letting in a sliver of yellow light. I squinted and sat up, straining to see

who it was.

The door closed and soft footsteps made their way towards me. My blanket was lifted from me and a soft body slid under and wrapped

its arm around my waist.

Ciel sighed and nuzzled my throat. It had become our habit sleeping in the same bed. I didn't even have to ask him, and he would join

me.

I smiled and curled closer to him, whispering, "So, what did you find out from Matt?"

He sighed again. "Well, from what I've heard, less and less Sirens have been dying as more humans become infected."

I frowned. "Well, what's that mean?"

He closed his eyes and yawned. "It means," he murmured, kissing my cheek, "that we still have work to do. Now, get some sleep."

I nodded and let myself fall asleep.

* * *

I woke up to Ann shaking my shoulders.

I blinked and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Whhaaa...?" I began, stopping when I noticed the tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, sitting up.

She sniffled and wiped her cheeks. "Danny came in this morning to wake you up and he found Ciel in your bed. He got pissed and hit

Ciel-who then had Sebastian beat the crap out of Danny, but not before Ciel got in a few punches. Now Danny's in the kitchen bleeding,

and HOW did you sleep through all of that?"

I stood up quickly, grabbing a long t-shirt to throw over my tank top and shorts. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What the hell?!" I snarled when I saw Matt helping Danny wash the blood off of his face.

"You bastard!" I growled, slapping away Matt and dabbing at the cuts on his face. "You should've known you couldn't take a _demon!_"

"I'm sorry, Alex," he mumbled, looking up to meet my eyes. "But he was in bed with _my_ fiance! How was I supposed to react to that?!"

I frowned and said, quietly, "You were supposed to trust me, Danny. Ciel only stays next to me because it keeps away the nightmares."

He scowled and looked down. "Well, if you want someone to stay next to you, you coulda always asked me."

I gave small smile and lightly wiped his bloody lip. "No offense, Danny, but I feel a bit safer with someone like Ciel beside me."

"You mean a demon?" he asked sharply.

I grinned and lightly slapped his face. "Yes, I mean a demon."

"Why don't you trust me?" he asked, still looking at his feet.

I rolled my eyes. "I trust you," I whispered. "But Ciel's a demon. Honestly, what's stronger than a demon? Surely not a Sage."

He met my eyes. "You're right," he muttered. "Like always."

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "Get used to it, boy."

Of course, I wanted to tell him. I wanted to say that the wedding was off, that I loved Ciel. But I couldn't. For some unknown reason, I

just couldn't. I was afraid to.

* * *

Ann and I were laying back on a quilt spread over the grass in the backyard. We were in our bikinis, attempting a tan.

"This will never work," I said with a giggle, rubbing my eyes behind the sunglasses. "We're too pale for this."

She laughed. "No kidding. But we can hope, right? Besides, we just wanna get past the Ghost Stage. I don't really wanna hit Dorito

Stage."

I grinned and rolled my eyes.

I could hear Ciel, Matthew, and Sebastian talking in hushed voices on the back porch, and Daniel was throwing a frisbee back and forth

for the dog that would occasionally show up in our yard.

I rolled over onto my stomach, sighing at the warm sun on my back.

"Don't you think it's a little odd?" I asked, my voice muffled by my arm.

"What's odd?" Ann chirped.

"We're getting tans in October."

"I suppose that is odd," Ann consented. "But we're not exactly normal, are we, Miss I'm-Cheating-On-My-Fiance-With-A-Demon-And-I-

Haven't-Even-Turned-Eighteen-Yet?"

I laughed. "Hey, now," I said, playfully slapping her arm. "That sounds like you're calling me a slut."

She looked away and began whistling.

I snorted and closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth on my spin.

"Alex?" Ann asked, causing me to open my eyes.

"Yo," I mumbled, the heat making me sleepy.

"Will you sing for me?"

I nodded and yawned. "Okey dokey." I paused and thought for a second before singing softly, _**(1)**__ "Joining harmoniously in the dark, _

_despair and the future. The moonlight that exposes my sorrow shines coldly. With the secret you gave me as a companion, I proceed _

_into the silence of the blue night. Lacrimosa, broken and vanishing into the distance. I want to love this dazzling world once more. I _

_hide my dreams within my eyes. Until my tainted heart receives falling tears."_

By this time, everyone had stopped speaking and began staring at me as I started to get louder and louder, Ann humming the tune

softly.

_"A phantom carriage parts the darkness, on its way to where there is light. The trap known as dreams lures us into the inferno. To the _

_merciless gods above the sky, no cry will get through. Lacrimosa... Let us become firewood that has been burnt until we are hollow and _

_burn that sky until it is no more."_

I could see Ciel smile softly and close his one eye, his expression one of peace.

I smiled to myself, happy he was happy. _"Lacrimosa, fallen and born here. I want to love this blood-soaked world without fear. Instead _

_of being forgiven, forgive and have faith and remain on the face of this earth to count the tearful days that pass."_

I finished softly, a smile still on my lips.

Danny dropped the Frisbee hanging limply in his hands and came over to me, sitting on the grass by my blanket.

"That was beautiful," he murmured, stroking my cheek.

I blushed and looked away. "Thank you."

From the corner of my eye, Ciel scowled and stood up.

"Um," I said, hastily glancing around for a distraction so Ciel wouldn't beat the shit out of my fiance once again. "Where's Matt?"

Danny looked around, just noticing his best friend had left. "I dunno," he muttered. "I'll go look for him."

Danny stood and left just as Ciel arrived, the two of them bumping shoulders as they went past each other.

I raised an eyebrow as Ciel sat on the grass beside me (keep in mind, this grass is _dirty_. He is _Ciel_. He must've been super jealous to

do that).

"I hate it when he touches you," he growled under his breath.

I giggled and nudged him with my elbow. "Awe, don't get jeawous, Ciew. It's okway. You're my onwy one," I said, leaning in close and

speaking slowly.

He scowled and glared at me. "I am _not_ jealous."

I cackled and threw myself down on the grass, peeking at him through my lashes. "You are _so_ jealous. Admit it."

"I am not."

"Am, too."

"Am not."

"Am, toooo_oooo._"

"Am nooo_oooo_t."

"Yes you are."

"Dammit, Alex! How can I _not_ be jealous?! He was practically all over you!"

I grinned and rolled my eyes. "No, he wasn't," I said softly. "Besides, just remember: soon we'll past all of this disease drama and we

can tell Danny about us."

He sighed. "I honestly hope this does not end disastrously. I'd hate to lose you again," he added softly, running a finger from the

corner of my eye to chin.

I smiled at him. "Ditto, love. Ditto."

He smiled back and glanced around. "So, where is Matthew?"

I laughed. "He went to pee."

Ciel scowled. "How long do you think it'll take Daniel to find out?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. Five minutes. Why-" I was cut off by Ciel suddenly looming over me, a feral grin on his face.

My heart pumped in my chest. It had been a while since he fed off of me. I had hoped he stopped craving my blood.

Apparently not.

He put his nose to mine, his eye glowing pink. "This will hurt," he murmured in my ear before striking.

I gasped and held back a scream. "Ciel, please," I begged/panted out. "Please, stop. Gah. It hurts! Ple-Please!"

He pulled away, his eye blue again. Shock covered his features, as if he didn't really mean to do that. My blood covered his lips and

canines in a thin layer, some dripping down his chin. His tongue flicked out and he licked it off.

"Alex, I-I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. I really didn't think about it-" he began but I cut him off with a shaky laugh, holding my

hand to my slightly bloody neck.

"It's ok," I whispered, smiling a little even though I was scared shitless. "I know it's not you. It's my blood. It's effecting you. I

supposed I should've warned you before all of this happened." I paused, hesitating before saying quietly, "It's like a drug, Ciel. You'll

become addicted to it, and it'll ruin you."

His eye began to widen but he stopped it. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his expression unreadable.

I looked away, blushing slightly. "Well," I began in a murmur, "I guess I just didn't think of it, and the only times it ever crossed my mind

was when you looked so happy. I didn't want to ruin your happiness."

He scowled. "Just like Lizzy," he muttered. "Always worried about _my_ happiness and not your own."

"Lizzy?" I asked. "Who's Lizzy?"

He sighed. "She was my fiance when I was a human. Naturally, she died a long time ago."

I frowned. "There's a lot about you I still don't know," I noted.

"Stop changing the subject," he snapped, changing the subject from himself. "You need to tell me stuff that's this important."

I nodded, not meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry, Ciel," I murmured. "I really will tell you the next time something like that comes up."

He grabbed my chin, forcing me to meet his eyes. "You better," he muttered. "Now, what's a way to stop this addiction?"

I shrugged. "I guess it's the same as any other. You have to fight the cravings. No doubt you'll go into something similar to withdrawal

from heroin. You'll crave it, have mood swings, go through a lot of aches and pains, vomiting, fever, etcetera etcetera."

He sighed and closed his eye. "For you, I'll do it," he murmured.

Danny's heavy footsteps caused us to spring apart just as he came out the door. He frowned at the two of us sitting close together.

"What's going on?" he called.

"Nothin'!" I yelled back. "Just chit-chatting!"

"Well, Matthew wants to see Ciel! He found something on the internet!"

As Ciel walked away, I could still see the message in his eye:_ For you, I'll do anything._

* * *

**_(1)_**** Guess what song that is... Heehee... you all should know it...**


	16. Chapter 16 Kagome Kagome

Since I'm in a Halloween mood, this chapter will be as creepy and scary story-filled as I can make it!

* * *

Guys, I'm sorry if the chapters are getting weirder and weirder and if updates are a little late. I managed to update today due to the

fact that I'm sick and my dad lemme stay home from school.

Anyways, on to the good stuff:

* * *

**Reviews:**

**midnightrider.009**: Thanks! And, er, good luck with those unicorns.

**lunar locket:** ... Okey dokey then... Thanks, I guess.

**xPoisonedBlueRose13x**: :D Mm hmm.

**shelbyxphantomhive**: Lol, I do, too! It's so eerie and haunting and beautiful!

**KuroHetaliaLuv132:** Thanks!

* * *

_**Alex:**_

All six of us sat in front of the crackling fire place, bored.

Matt sighed. "What are we doing?" he asked.

I pursed my lips. "Converting oxygen to carbon dioxide. Getting closer to death."

Matt rolled his eyes. "No, I mean-" he broke off, huffing and glaring at the wall. "It's almost Halloween and here we are-bored shitless.

Shouldn't we be scared shitless?"

I frowned and lay back down on the floor. "You're right," I grumbled. "Let's play some games."

"Like what?" Danny asked.

Ann and I shared a look. "**_(1)_** Kagome Kagome," we said in unison.

Everyone looked confused-everyone except for Sebastian, that is. He only looked highly amused and a little bit surprised.

"Kagome Kagome," he said, amusement coating his tone. "My, I haven't participated in that in a while. Although, my version must be

completely different from yours."

I laughed. "It is," I said with a grin. "We won't actually eat their souls."

"Can you explain the rules to us?" Ciel asked with a frown.

I nodded. "Yup, it's really easy. So, basically we have our 'oni'-which I believe means demon-in the center of the circle. Everyone else

holds hand and circles the oni. We chant the song-Kagome Kagome-and when we finish we stop. The oni has to guess who's behind

them. The way demons play it, if the oni guesses right then they can devour the soul of who they guessed. If they got it wrong, then

the person behind them would take their place. We Sirens have a different way."

"What a lovely game," I heard Ciel mutter.

"So," Ann exclaimed happily, "when are we gonna play?"

* * *

_**Ciel:**_

I stood in the center of the circle, Alex directly in front of me-holding hands with Ann and Matthew.

"Ok," she explained as Sebastian wrapped a blindfold around my eyes, "all you have to do is guess. Got it?"

"What happens if I guess correctly?" I asked suspiciously.

Alex laughed. "Don't you worry about that."

I frowned but said nothing. Soon they began to sing-though _chant_ is more accurate:

_Kagome, kagome,_

_The bird in the basket,_

_When, oh when will it come out?_

_In the night of dawn,_

_The crane and turtle slipped._

_Who is it behind me?_

The last line was sung barely above a whisper. I scowled, calculating who should be behind me.

"Alex," I said, knowing I was correct.

She giggled. Suddenly, the blindfold was untied from my face. The room I was standing in was still her basement, though all the candles

Alex insisted on lighting were blown out. There was an eerie feeling to the room, one that would give me goosebumps had I been

human.

"_Come find me_," I heard Alex whisper. "_Find me and you win, Ciel._"

I took off in a random direction. Earlier, Alex had said that the one guessed wasn't allowed to leave the basement-though everyone

else was required to.

I felt around the room, getting more and more agitated as I only found metal racks and cardboard boxes.

Aggravated, I called out, "Ok, Alex! Give me a hint!"

She giggled. "_C'mon, Ciel. ~I'm right behind you~_."

At that, I turned to see nothing more than the usual absolute black. I growled. "Dammit, this isn't funny! Where are you?!"

I could feel her breath on my neck as she whispered, "_I told you, Ciel. I'm behind you._"

"No you're not!" I snarled, whirling around to nothing more than empty space.

She sighed. "Ciel, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I will 'cause I love ya. It's a _riddle._ You're suppose to guess who I am.

Remember: I'm_ always_ behind you."

I thought this over. What was the answer? If only I had Sebastian... No. I don't need Sebastian to solve a simple riddle.

Then it hit me.

"The past," I said in a barely audible whisper. "You're the past."

She clapped once and the candles lit up, illuminating her grinning face.

"You got it!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around my neck, giggling wildly.

I smirked down at her. "Of course I did. It was fairly easy."

She snorted and rested her chin on my shoulder. I sighed happily and pulled her closer, loving the feeling of her small, warm body

beside mine.

"I love you, _nakayoshi,_" I whispered in her ear.

She frowned and pulled away. "What's that mean?"

I smirked and shrugged. "I don't know."

She hit my arm lightly. "Yes you do," she grumbled. "Now, tell me or no more kisses for you."

I scowled. _That's just cruel._ "Fine," I muttered. "It means 'intimate friend.'"

She raised an eyebrow. "So, now I'm your_ 'intimate friend_?' Why not just 'girlfriend?'"

I wrapped her in a hug and rolled my eyes. "'_Girlfriend'_ doesn't even_ begin_ to describe what I feel for you, Alley Cat."

She grinned. "Y'know, I usually don't let people call me that," she noted. "You must be awfully special, Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

I rolled my eyes-though she could only see one of them. "Of course I am," I replied haughtily. "I _am_ the last of the Phantomhives."

She pulled away with a smile. "Yeah, ok, Ciel. We should prolly head up, before they begin to suspect something," she added.

I nodded and held out my arm. "My lady," I said, giving her a bow that Sebastian usually gives me. "Would mind me escorting you up

the stairs?"

She scowled but accepted it anyways. "Er, ok," she muttered.

* * *

**_Alex:_**

We all sat in front of the fire once again, though this time things were different.

The fire was dying down, its crackling lights creating a spooky mood. After Ciel and I walked up the stairs, Matt suggested that we all

tell scary stories.

Due to high demand, Sebastian went first. I would include what it was about, but I was too terrified to recall details. Let's just say it

had all of us-even Ciel-huddled close together on the floor with wide eyes.

When he finished, he gave his trademark eye-closing smile. Ciel sweat-dropped.

"Was that a true story, Sebastian?" he asked suspiciously.

The demon shrugged. "I am not sure, Young Master. It may or may not be."

I scowled. "Real or not, that was freaky. Did the man live?"

He turned his smile to me. "No, the man died a tragic, painful death." All said in a cheery tone.

"Oh, ok," I murmured.

"My turn!" Ann exclaimed, completely unfazed by the ending. "Ok, so mine'll be about Bloody Mary. We all know her, right?"

Everyone gave a nod. Everyone except for Ciel, that is.

"What?" he asked defensively when we all turned astonished eyes on him. "I've never heard of this 'bloody' woman you speak of."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Bloody Mary's a game that's been around since-well, since when you were human. I think. I'm not totally

sure."

Ann rolled her eyes. "That's not important," she said happily. "What's important is that I get to tell my tale."

I snorted. "Ok, Ann. Go on."

She grinned and launched into her story:

* * *

_A long time ago there was a little girl named Mary. She grew very ill and fell into a deep coma. The local doctor was old and feeble and without _

_knowing any better, he believed she was dead. He informed the family and they had a funeral and laid the girl to rest. No one _

_realized that they had buried the poor girl alive!_

_Mary's family lived very close to the graveyard where she was laid to rest. The first night, Mary's mother thought that she heard a _

_scream coming from Mary's grave, but no one believed her._

_Days later, Mary's mother convinced the family to dig up her grave. When they did, they found Mary dead, but they also saw scratches _

_on the top of the coffin and Mary's fingernails were bloody from her efforts to escape the grave._

* * *

I shivered. Bloody Mary the story never really scared me. It was the thought of being buried alive. I couldn't stand it.

"Creepy," I muttered, wrapping my arms around my knees and resting my chin on them. "Really creepy."

Just then, a scratching sound came from somewhere in the kitchen.

I jumped high enough to touch the ceiling fan.

Danny, Matt, and Ann laughed at my skittishness, but Ciel and Sebastian only stared at the kitchen door.

"I will go investigate, Young Master," Sebastian murmured before heading off in that direction.

Ciel nodded and moved over so that he sat beside me.

"Are you ok?" he whispered, so as not to be heard by the others-though I'm sure they wouldn't be able to hear him over their laughter

and talking.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, just a little tired is all."

He scowled. "Would you like to go to sleep now?"

I yawned and gave a bleary nod. "Yeah, ok."

We quietly snuck away.

* * *

In my bedroom, I had Ciel turn away as I changed into my PJ's. I tossed myself down on my bed and called, "Yeah, ok. You can look

now."

He joined me on the bed and laid next to me, stroking my hair silently. "Do I have to sleep in the guest bedroom tonight?" he asked

after a while.

I shook my head. "Not if you don't want to," I said around a yawn. "But it would make Danny happy."

"Then I'm sleeping in here."

I grinned and cuddled close to him.

"Good," I murmured before the exhaustion finally took me.

* * *

**_(1)_** An actual game, though I changed it up a bit to fit the story. In fact, I did the same with all of the games in this chapter. I didn't

change the stories told, though. Sebby's story wasn't included because I wanted an absolutely terrifying one, but I couldn't think of nor

find one.

* * *

Sorry if it was short. Like I said, I feel really sick right now. All bleh.

* * *

**MAYBE REVIEWS WILL MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!**


	17. Chapter 17 This One Chapter

**Gah. I left myself ****NOTHING**** to work with on that last chapter, so I had to stare at the screen for 20 minutes for an idea. I can be**

**such a bitch to myself sometimes. -_-**

* * *

**Anyways:**

**DaSameShitIAlwaysDo:**

**shelbyxphantomhive:** Aww thanks! Many cookies are appreciated! :D And speaking of your username, for some reason I always read it

as: shelby *times* phantomhive...

**midnightrider.009**: Thankies! and... AW YIS! THE ONLY TIME I CAN DRESS HOW I WANT AND NOT BE CALLED A TOTAL FREAK! ( - ^-)

super accomplished face

**AnimeFanGirl99:** Aw thanks! And... heh... I can't help but point out... you were the 69th reviewer... :D

**lunar locket:** *accepts pudding gratefully* *noms yummy puddingness*

**Guest**: Yeah... O...

**Harry Artemis Jackson:** Thanks! And Ciel IS better, isn't he?

* * *

_**Alex:**_

I had the oddest dream...

I was standing in snow outside of a huge castle manor thingy. I was wearing a really old, light blue, Victorian Era dress with a soft, faux

fur white coat-earmuffs-and-mittens combo. I had been drawing shapes into the snow with a stick.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Ciel in his pimp daddy outfit (the blue one he wore in the show/manga). I grinned and

tilted my head.

"Heya, Ciel," I chirped cheerily. "T'Sup?"

He frowned at me. "Don't you realize, Alex?" he asked quietly.

My smile faltered. "Realize what, Ciel?"

He sighed and walked forward, tipping my chin up to meet his eyes. "Don't you realize who's doing this? It's right there in front of your

face. If you don't find him... then Ann will die."

"Ann?" I whispered, my eyes widening. "What's wrong with Ann? Is she sick?"

Ciel scowled. "If you don't help her now, Alex, she'll die."

And, with that, he turned into this huge squash and proclaimed, "I AM LORD SQUASHINGTON!"

... That's the last time I replay every Veggie Tales episode in my head before I go to sleep **{AN: Not really from . Tis an inside **

**joke between me & mah friend, midnightrider.009}.**

* * *

I woke up curled close to Ciel with my arms around his neck and his around my waist.

"Ciel," I whispered, poking his cheek and trying to wake him up. _"~Ciiieeelll~"_

"No, Lizzy," he grumbled, swatting away my hand. "I don't want to wear a dress."

I giggled and poked him again. "If you wake up right now, you won't have to wear a dress, Ciel. Alex gives her promise."

He grumbled under his breath and opened both of his eyes. "Why'd you wake me up?"

"I had the weirdest dream," I began, only to be cut off by his groan.

"Listen, Alex, the last time you told me about one of your dreams, I instantly regretted it," he mumbled. "I really don't wanna know."

"Aw, come on," I said, getting up to my knees and shaking him. "It was really weird and in the end you turned into a squash. Anyways,"

I continued quickly, "in it, you were talking to me and you had something about Ann dying."

He sat up at that and scowled. "With what?"

I shrugged. "I dunno," I mumbled, running a hand through my hair, "but I think it may be the Siren's disease-just, y'know, altered for

humans. Since Ann is human."

He propped himself up with his arms and leaned his head back. I frowned, just noticing a marking on his chest.

I pushed him back on the bed and slowly undid his shirt, exposing his pale, smooth chest. Heat flushed to his cheeks as my hands

trailed over him before moving to the branding mark. I traced it with my finger and murmured, "What happened?"

He looked away. "I suppose I should tell you." He sighed and closed his eyes before saying, "It's a slave branding mark. I received it

after my parents and my house burned. That was when I summoned Sebastian."

My expression turned sad. "Oh, Ciel, I'm sorry," I murmured.

He frowned and rolled his mismatched eyes. "Don't be sorry," he muttered. "You did absolutely nothing wrong. It wasn't as if it's

something you can control. It happened in the past. I needn't worry about it _now."_

I nodded, a small smile lighting up my face as I giggled.

"What?" he asked self-consciously, blushing.

I shook my head and covered my mouth as I giggled once again. "It's just that-" I broke off, then shrugged. "You said 'needn't'. I didn't

think anyone used that word anymore."

He frowned and rolled his eyes again. "So immature," he mumbled before grabbing me by the waist and pulling me down under him.

I squealed happily and gave his chest a swat. "Bad, Ciel!" I exclaimed, trying to keep my voice low so as not to wake the others. "You

no do that to Alex anymore, mmkay?"

He scoffed and nuzzled my throat. "Whatever, Alex," he muttered, glancing up to meet my eyes for a millisecond before returning to

giving my throat little kisses.

In that one glance, I saw the boy Ciel could've been. The happy, normal boy. He would've married that Lizzy girl and had little kids. He

would've been a great dad and a great grandfather. He would've died in the same bed with his loving wife.

"I'm so happy you're not him," I murmured, tangling my fingers in his grey-blue hair and stroking it. "Then we wouldn't have met."

He looked up and gave me a questioning look. I smiled and shook my head, indicating that it was nothing.

I yawned and stretched my arms above my head.

"Tired?" he asked, his eyes glinting.

I gave him a suspicious look and nodded. "Yeah," I said warily. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I was only wondering if you'd want to do something with me."

I grinned and sat up, pulling him with me. "I'd do anything with you, Ciel."

He raised his eyebrows and replied, "That makes me want to change what I was going to ask."

I smacked his chest and said, "What is it, Ciel?"

He stood from the bed and offered his hand. "Come here," he whispered. "I'd like to show you something."

I accepted his hand and allowed him to yank me to my feet. Together, we quietly snuck down the stairs and out the front door.

I shivered against the cool, October air and pressed myself closer to Ciel's back, figuring I should've changed out of my satin sleep

shorts and my t-shirt before I came outside.

He noticed my discomfort and wrapped me in both of his arms. "It'll only take a second," he said before pulling me along towards the

woods.

I let him guide me through the trees and stumps for a few moments before exclaiming, "Ok! That is _it_! I officially hate Mother Nature!

That bitch is switching up the trees and making me think we're going in circles!"

He laughed softly and lifted me into his arms bridal style. "No, she's not," he replied quietly. "And we're not going in circles. Sebastian

found this earlier when he went to investigate that sound. Remember?"

I nodded and Ciel carried me along quietly until we reached a field. It had long, yellow grass that reached my waist. There weren't any

trees until you got to the other side of the woods. It was just an empty field, but I found it absolutely captivating.

I gasped and slid out of Ciel's arms, taking small steps forward until I was directly under the light of the full moon.

"Beautiful," I whispered before turning to bluenette behind me and beckoning him forward with my hands.

Ciel came and stood beside me, allowing me to lean my head on his shoulder. "Isn't it?" he asked quietly.

I nodded and pulled him closer to me just as another gust of wind caused a violent shiver.

"Maybe we should head back," he suggested.

"N-no," I mumbled through chattering teeth. "I don't wanna just yet."

He rolled his cotton candy colored eyes and lifted me into his arms once again. "We're going back."

"No," I sulked, crossing my arms and poking out my lower lips. "I-I wan-ted t-to stay. It's so pre-pretty out to-tonight, Ciel!"

"Stop whining," he grumbled. "Your teeth are chattering and you're beginning to look a little blue."

I frowned but said nothing. If Ciel was determined, then there was no way I could change his mind. Besides, I _was_ freezing my short

ass off.

He brought me back and placed me under the warm blanket. I yawned, stretching my arms high above my head.

"C'mere, Pimp Daddy," I mumbled, rubbing the spot beside me.

"Pimp Daddy?" he asked with a scowl.

I nodded, a grin slowly spreading across my features. "Yeah. Pimp Daddy. You remind me of a pimp. With your cane and eyepatch and...

stuff," I mumbled, finding it suddenly hard to keep my eyes open.

"I don't have my cane anymore," he grumbled, climbing in beside me and wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"Still a pimp," I replied before falling asleep.

* * *

**I feel as if Ciel has been a bit OOC in the past chapters... Gah. I need to fix that. And I shall! ( -^-) #DETERMINED Also, the next **

**chapter is probably the last chapter of them at Alex's house. I think.**

* * *

**REVIEW FOR ME! PIMP DADDY CIEL LIKES THE REVIEWS, TOO!**

* * *

**Pimp Daddy: Why do you refer to me as that? It's obviously ****_not_**** my name. **

**Alex: Well, you kinda do act like a total pimp.**

**PDC: -.- No, I don't.**

**Me: Anyways, review! And also know that I don't own Kuro! I just have Alex, Matthew, Daniel, Ann, the plot line, Libby, etc. etc. **


	18. Chapter 18 UNRELIABLE ELECTRONICS

So yeah. My laptop has this disease that's COMPLETELY ERASING EVERYTHING. I'd try to get under WordPad and save what I

have of my chapters so far under fanfiction so I can work on them on another laptop, but the stupid laptop has some virus thing that

pops up every time I click on it. I try to get it to go away, but when I close it WordPad STILL DOES NOT open. I'm sorry, but updates will

be delayed until I figure this STUPID thing out. I'm sorry it's taking so long, I really am. I'll see what I can do and keep you guys

updated, kay?

So, sorry,

Adri.

PS. My laptop has a tendency to catch a lot of disease. It's like an unprotected whore. -_-


	19. Chapter 18 Dreams of Ann and Rape

**Once again, I left myself with NOTHING to work with. Bleh. Anyways, THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER. YOU, as the reader, WILL KNOW WHO **

**THE KILLER IS! But, alas, Alex is too stupid to figure it out. :D**

* * *

_**!~~WARNING: ATTEMPTED RAPE. Just letting y'all know. So it doesn't... trigger something or... er... something~~!**_

* * *

**AND I AM SO SO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE! I REALLY AM! I've just been so lazy and when I'm not lazy, I'm busy. Also, I've **

**been tryna get caught up in the world of anime (other than Kuro and Fruits Basket and Ouran and FMA). So, I've been watching a bit of **

**Vampire Knight (since I've read a few of the mangas) and Death Note. AGAIN SO SORRY. Forgive Adri, please?**

* * *

**YouPeopleWhoReviewedAndStuff :**

**midnightrider.009**: YES YOUR MAJESTY!

**lunar locket:** *accepts crepe gratefully* Why, thank you much.

**angel stalker**: Thanks! And it WAS sad wasn't it?! I cry almost every time I watch it! Also, I'm feeling better, thank you! :D Haha! Lizzy

would, wouldn't she?

**Paxloria**: Yeaaaah you'll see what happens.

**Pandalen12**: Oh, yeah. Totes.

**Harry Artemis Jackson:** Lol! Veggie Tales is my CHILDHOOD... And I've been thinking about doing a Kurolemons story. Still undecided on it.

**midnightrider.009:** Lol thanks! AND I WILL! THE ADRI NEVER BACKS DOWN FROM A FIGHT!

**AnimeApprentice:**.3. Adri loves all who love her. And I will!

**Freddy fan 23: **Thanks! Lol

**MattieNotAmerica: **Lol it's ok! And crazy comments are appreciated. ALSO THANK YOU SO MUCH. I really tried hard with this story, although two of my friends

(**midnightrider.009 and Pandalen12**) actually helped me with most of it. And hehehehe... Google translate. Also, vulgar language is ok. I use it myself. And

another on (wow you really are going through this story faaaasssttt) lol I know whatcha mean. As stubborn as a mule, this girl right here. (Chapter 8 Review)

Awe thanks. I tried really hard on that poem.

* * *

**_Alex:_**

Ciel and I were back in the field. I was lying on my back staring up at the star with Ciel resting his head on my stomach, smiling slightly as he traced his finger

over the wrinkles in my shirt.

I smiled softly and asked, "Do you know what Ciel means?"

He met my eyes with a smirk. "Well, of course I do. It means 'sky', 'blue', and 'heaven'."

I grinned. "Ironic, then, isn't it?"

He rolled his eyes. "Very."

I giggled and began running my fingers through his grey-blue hair. He lightly kissed my stomach before traveling up to my lips, where he pressed his to mine. I

smiled against his mouth and returned the kiss happily.

Things ended up getting pretty heavy. And, by that, I mean, Ciel's hand ended up creeping up my shirt to my bra. I giggled and swatted him away. He made a

noise in the back of his throat that sounded like a growl and began kissing me harder.

I winced when he bit down on my lip. "Ow," I mumbled, touching my bleeding lip. "That hurt, Ciel."

Before he could apologize, movement from near the woods caught my eye. I sat up and stared hard in that direction, scowl on my lips. Something white

emerged from the trees.

"Ann?" I mumbled in confusion. My little blonde friend had begun to walk towards us, her face hidden behind her hair and her long, white nightgown fluttering

in the breeze.

She walked towards us slowly, somehow managing to keep her face hidden from us-even in the wind. She stopped walking about five feet away from me and

just stood there.

"Ann?" I called again, but louder this time. She finally looked up, revealing that her face was just a pale slab of skin. No indents for eyes. No nose. Nothing.

Well, except for the gaping mass that was her mouth.

It was huge and black, far too big to even be on her face. There were long rows of sharp, blackened teeth covering _every inch_ of her mouth; black-green sludge

dripped off of them. Suddenly, long, slimy tentacles shot from her spine and lifted both Ciel and I into the air. I struggled against them as Ciel opened his mouth

to call for Sebastian. His cry for was cut off by one of the tentacles wrapping around his head and gagging him.

"Stop!" I screamed as they brought us closer to its mouth. I was pulled in and instantly shrouded in darkness.

But I wasn't dead.

"Ciel?" I whimpered, feeling around in the dark for something, anything. It felt like I was crawling on stone. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he whispered as a light suddenly flickered. In Ciel's hands was a candle; it allowed me to see that I was in what appeared to be a small cavern with

stalactites hanging from the ceiling. I flung my arms around his shoulder and whispered, "What do you think happened?"

He shrugged and pulled away. Before my eyes, his eyes turned from that beautiful blue and pink combo I loved to a deep caramel color, and his hair turned

golden brown. His face changed completely.

"Daniel?" I asked, confused.

My fiance smirked and stroked my cheek. "Surprised to see me, love?"

I backed away. "Wh-why are you here? Where'd Ciel go?"

Danny pushed me back so that I was pressed to the cold floor with his body hovering over mine. "What?" he asked with a pout. "Are you not happy to see

me?"

I struggled to get out from beneath him but he was strong. "That's not it," I whispered, not meeting his eyes. In truth, that was exactly it. Daniel was scaring

me.

He chuckled lightly in my ear. "You should be happy to see me. After all, I did kill all of those people for you."

I froze. Was Daniel... _admitting_ to infecting those people with the disease?

It would make sense. Sages were known for being incredibly intelligent. If anyone could alter a disease, it was a Sage. And he knew what I was. And he was in

love with me. All of it made sense. Except.

Except, I _knew_ Daniel. He would _never_ kill anyone. He may get into a few fights, but he would never murder a person.

"Danny, stop!" I protested as his hands slowly slid down to the button on my PJ pants. "Stop it!"

He slid down the silk bottoms to my knees. When he reached for the only thing left covering me, I brought my knee up quickly and hit him right between his

knees.

He groaned and gritted his teeth, clutching the area I hit. I yanked up my pants and crawled away from him. I was almost away when I felt his hand grip my

ankle and pull me to him.

"If I can't have you," he gasped in my ear hotly, "then no one can."

And then everything went black.

* * *

I woke up with a gasp, panting and sweating like I ran a marathon. Ciel pulled me to his chest and whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Nightmare," I moaned out, trying not to cry.

This was Hell.

* * *

**I was in the zone when writin' this. Cupcakes and Christmas music. If it sucks, then that's because I can't write scary stuff too well. ANYWAYS REVIEW**

**FOR YER ****MASTER!**

**Oh, and PS: **

**Adri no own Kuro. If she did, Alex and Ciel would either have ended up together or it would be full-out yaoi.**


	20. Chapter 19 So It's Him Doing This?

**AND COMPLETELY RANDOM BUT: OHMISTARS ARE ANY OF YOU FOLLOWING THE HUSH, HUSH SERIES?! MY FRIEND LET ME BORROW THE **

**LAST BOOK AND I FINISHED IT AND- OHMIGAWD I CRIED SO MUCH. IF ANY OF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE LAST ONE YET: YOU HAVE BEEN **

**WARNED. IT'S BEAUTIFUL AND HEARTWRENCHING.**

* * *

**ALSO JUST BECAUSE I CAN: Have any of you ever heard of ZenWriter? No? GOOGLE. IT. IT IS BEAUTIFUL. It's a FREE program that helps with **

**writing stories. It plays soothing music and gives you this EPIC background to write on. I LOVE IT. It's actually what I'm using now. :D**

* * *

**AND ANOTHER SPAMMY THING WHICH I APOLOGIZE COMPLETElY FOR: Have any of you seen Breaking Dawn Part 2? My friend asked me to **

**with her and I did-but mainly to see a preview of City of Bones (They didn't show one). I hafta admit, I enjoyed it. I bawled like a baby, too. It **

**was completely different from the book. If any of you want, I'll gladly spoil it. I've been DYING to tell someone.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Freddy fan 23**: Thanks! And ha ha it's ok. Danny seems to have a reason to be hated, eh?

**shelbyxphantomhive: **Lol YES. It probably wouldn't even have a story-line. Just Ciel and Sebby porn.

**Pandalen12:** Lol thanks! And I tried to keep it as close to that as I could and change some stuff at the same time, so it'll be a bit more original and...

er... unexpected, I guess.

**midnightrider.009:** THANK YA, MI AMIGO.

**MattieNotAmerica:** Thanks! And I'd respond to each of your reviews but... that's a lot...

**Harry Artemis Jackson:** THANK YA.

**angel stalker:** Totally. LibxSeb. AlexxCiel

* * *

_**Alex:**_

I woke up feeling exhausted, worn out, and frightened, the memory of last night's dream still clear. I pressed my palms to my forehead and groaned,

wanting to block out all of that. I rolled over and peered at Ciel's sleeping face. He seemed so peaceful. So lovely. I lifted a hand and ran it down his

cheek, smiling at how his brows furrowed for a moment.

Summoning my inner ninja, I slid out of bed quietly and tiptoed out of the room. It was still dark outside and a peaceful atmosphere had befallen the

house. I quietly slipped out the front door and onto the porch. I curled up on the wooden swing (the kind that sorta looks like a swinging couch) and

stared off into the night. After a few quiet moments of nothing but the chirping of crickets, I began to drift off.

The creaking off floorboards caused me to jerk me head up and glance around warily. Matthew was standing beside my swing, staring off into the

woods.

Before I could ask him what was up, he shushed me and pointed. When I turned around to look, I spotted a black wolf half shrouded in the shadows of

the trees, the moonlight illuminating his fur.

After he turned and left, I whispered to Matt, "Matty, do you remember what Gramma said about black wolves?"

He nodded. "Yeah. She said they were omens of misfortune, death, addiction, or negativity."

Our grandmother (of the adopted parents), an old Cherokee woman, had taught us many things, especially about black wolves being a bad omen.

Many times, we dismissed her superstitions as what they were- superstitions. But, over the years, we've come to respect and sometimes even believe

them.

"Lovely," I mumbled, trying to shake off the feelings of foreboding.

I sat next to Matthew on the couch-swing, telling him everything-from Ciel's addiction to my blood to my dream about Danny and Ann.

"You don't think Daniel's the one causing all of this, do you?" he asked quietly.

I responded without missing a beat, "No. Danny just doesn't seem like the one to do that."

"What does this mean for Ann?" he asked in a frightened whisper, causing me to stare at him.

I couldn't believe I had never noticed; I'm usually not one to be that clueless. But it was there, in his eyes. It created a sparkle, made him smile. He was

glowing with it, his face happier and brighter. I was stupid to have never saw it. My brother was in love with my best friend.

So what did this mean for not only Ann, but Matthew? If Ann were to die, it would probably kill him.

I knew it would kill me if I lost my Ciel.

Ann was my best friend. She meant more to me than a sister. Losing her would be like... like a jab through my heart. Like someone was staking me with

a hot iron and pouring lemon juice over the wound. I would never be able to move on. It would be too much like half of me would have been ripped

away and torn to shreds. For Matthew, it would be like his very soul was taken from him.

"Trouble," I replied in a murmur.

* * *

I crawled under the blankets and slid close to Ciel, resting my head on his chest. Soon, I fell asleep.

* * *

_**(1) **_I had no idea where I was. It looked like a castle. Maybe a manor? I didn't know. I crept forward and pushed open the door, poking my head in.

"Heeelllloooooo?" I called, glancing around. No answer. I shrugged and marched in like I owned the place. It was my dream. I could do whatever the

hell I wanted.

I wandered the halls for a little while, opening each door and examining the rooms. Eventually, I came across an office. An office with an inhabitant.

He was a tall male, probably around fifteen. His hair was raven-black and his eyes ocean blue. He was extremely pale and skinny.

"Hi," I chirped, waving at the guy. He looked up and scowled at me.

"What are you doing in my manor?" he asked sharply.

I blinked and stared at him with a confused expression. "I dunno," I answered with a shrug, scratching my head. "I got curious."

He stood and glared at me. "So, whenever you get curious, you just act out on that curiosity with no thoughts of others?"

"Whoa," I said, holding up my hands in surrender. "Chill your man tits. It's my dream. I can do whatever the hell I please."

He narrowed his eyes. "What is your name?"

With a bright smile, I answered, "I'm Alex. Who're you?"

He sighed. "I am Artemis Fowl the Second."

...

...

...

"What," was all I could manage.

"You heard me," he said as he rifled through papers on his desk. "I am Artemis Fowl II, son of Artemis Fowl the First and Angeline Fowl, heir to the Fowl

Company. And you, Alex"-said with a sneer-"are in my manor."

"But, you're not real," I whispered hoarsely. Artemis Fowl was a made-up character from the Artemis Fowl books. He couldn't be real. He wasn't.

I really had some screwed up dreams.

"I am completely real and completely furious," he answered in a hiss. "Now, leave before I get my bodyguard, Butler, in here to 'assist' you out. And it

will not be pleasant."

"Yessir," I mumbled numbly just before I woke up.

* * *

Ciel, who had been lying awake beside me, raised an eyebrow when I finally awoke.

"I had the weirdest dream," I said before he could ask.

"About?"

"Artemis Fowl."

The demon scowled. "Isn't he a fictional character?"

"Aren't you a demon?" I retorted.

"Touché."

I giggled and cuddled close to him, nuzzling his neck with my head. "I love you, Ciel Phantomhive," I said with a happy sigh.

He sighed in return and stroked my hair. "I love you, too."

A knock on the door caused me to lift my head and call, "C'min!"

Danny poked his head in and glared at the other boy sleeping in my bed. "Breakfast time," he snarled before leaving us.

I groaned and rubbed my head. "I have to tell him," I said finally. "I need to tell Danny that you and I are together."

Ciel nodded. "Yes, that seems like it would be best. How do you think he'll take it?"

I gave a wry laugh. "Not well," I said weakly. "But it hasta be done. I'm sick of going behind his back."

"After you do, we can return to our home and finish the investigation."

Our home. Those words gave me a fuzzy, warm feeling and a small smile.

"Yeah," I agreed quietly. "Our home."

* * *

_** Ciel (whoa it hasn't been his POV for a while now):**_

Alex and I walked down the stairs, hand in hand. Her palms were sweating and shaking, and she looked as if she was going to be sick.

"It'll be ok," I whispered in her ear. "I'm right here." I gave her hand a squeeze and lead her into the kitchen.

Matthew was the first to notice us. He raised an eyebrow at our joined hands and nodded in Daniel's direction. I pursed my lips and returned the nod

with one of my own. Ann noticed us after him; she grinned and gave two thumbs up, which seemed to ease Alex's nerves because she took a deep

breath and managed to get her pulse under control.

And then Daniel noticed.

All hell broke loose.

Daniel's face contorted in rage and he dived forward. Sebastian moved to stand between me and the boy's fist. The butler caught Daniel's hand and

gave him a smile- the type of smile Alex would refer to as 'creepy-happy'.

"Now, now," Sebastian said happily. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt now, would we?"

Daniel's nostrils flared and his breathing became fast and heavy. He looked absolutely insane.

"Danny," Alex murmured from beside me; her face conflicted and hurt. "Calm down and let me explain."

"'_Calm down?'_" he snarled. _"'CALM DOWN?' HOW THE FUCK CAN I CALM DOWN WHENEVER MY FIANCE IS WITH ANOTHER MAN?!"_

"_Daniel_," Alex snapped, her grip on my hand tightening. "_Let. Me. Explain._"

He closed his eyes and hung his head wearily. "Fine," he agreed hoarsely. "Explain."

Alex shooed everyone else out of the room so she could speak to him in private. We were all herded to the front porch, where Matthew and Ann sat on

the swing and talked in hushed voices. I motioned Sebastian close enough to murmur to him, "You know it's Daniel doing all of this."

Though it wasn't a question, he still answered with a, "Yes, Young Master. I have known since we found the corpse with the poem carved on his chest."

I nodded. I had known it was Daniel after he had hit me. Not only was he head over heels with Alex, but he was also smart enough to create such a

disease and use it. I knew why he was doing this, too: he was trying to help Alex's family with their dept. "Listen in on what he says," I commanded in

a low voice. "I don't want him to get closer to her than absolutely necessary, and make sure he doesn't disappear out of your sight."

"Yes, My Lord."

I turned and headed back to Ann and Matthew, making a motion with my hand for them to follow after me. I felt it was best to let them know that I

knew who was causing all of this but that telling them who exactly was completely off-limits. And I had to stress that they keep it a secret from Alex.

They were angry at first that I couldn't say who it was, but, when I explained why, they lightened up and became worried. "Do we know them?" Ann

asked in a frightened whisper.

I pursed my lips. If I said yes, then they would guess. If I said no, then I would have lied to Alex's family. "Alex, Sebastian, and I know them," I

answered vaguely.

She nodded and closed her eyes. It was Matthew who asked the next question. "Is this person capable of harming any of us?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, I think he's proven that already, hm?" Before he could snap something sarcastic, I moved on. "But, by what you meant,

then no. I'm sure he could harm you, but I don't think he would right now."

"'He,'" Matthew murmured. "So, either he has some gay obsession with me or he's after..." he trailed off and I saw a light go on in his eyes. He knew.

His nostrils flared and his face contorted into rage.

Ann glanced between the two of us, confusion evident on her face. "Who is it, Matt? Do you know?"

"That bastard!" he roared, trying to charge into the house. I grabbed his shoulders and held him in place.

"Listen, Matthew," I snarled, my eyes glowing pink. "Now is not the time to let your anger get a hold of you. Calm down. I'll have to speak with you

about this privately."

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Fine," he agreed weakly. "Let's go somewhere."

I took my hands off of his shoulders and lead him out of hearing distance and into the woods. Once we were a good distance away, I said, "It would be

best not to let Alex know you know. If she did, she would deny it and-"

"I know," Matthew snapped. "She'd get pissed. She cares too much for him."

I sighed. "If we harm Daniel now, he may not create a cure for this. We need him. His IQ surpasses the normal human being's and demon's combined.

Eventually, Alex will realize that and ask him to create a cure. For her, he'll do anything."

Matthew nodded. "Of course. Then he'll make the cure, we'll take him down, and afterwards we'll cure the Infected."

I smirked. "It seems we have a plan."

"It does."

* * *

_**(1) Thanks to midnightrider.009 for the dream! She suggested it and I was all, "YES YOU ARE GENIUS SKADJFS." So yeah...**_

** And your author is a total bitch because this is all she is leaving you. She apologizes but... EH SHE IS JUST SO LAzY RIGHT NOW GAAAHHH **

**SALKFJDAKLJF.**

** REVIEW. PLEASE. FOR ME.**

** FOR ADRI.**

** AND IF NOT FOR ADRI THEN DO IT FOR THE KIDS WHO CAN'T WATCH/READ KUROSHITSUJI. **

** FOR THEM**

** AND FOR KITTENS.**

** Please .3.**


	21. Chapter 20 Finale

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON. FEEL FREE TO THROW STONES.**

* * *

**MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS, YOU GUYS. LOVE Y'ALL.**

* * *

**Ok, so this chapter was actually supposed to be a sort of filler filled with fanservice but change of plans. I actually plan on making this the _LAST CHAPTER OF KUROSIREN._ But do not fret! There shall be a sequel, 'kay?**

* * *

**I loves you mah bb's so go on and review, ok?**

* * *

**And you know what. I HAVE A LONG LIST OF YOU GUYS WHO DON'T REVIEW AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK:**

_**Ashley965**_

_**Branabee**_

_**IPukeRainbows (I love your username :3)**_

_**IntrovertsFTW**_

_**Jane86445 (How the fuck do you remember that?)**_

_**LexxieLuvsU**_

_**PotatoShavings**_

_**Princess queen cupcake**_

_**.AloisLover (Ah, don't we all?)**_

_**Themelissa11111**_

_**endlessdreams99**_

_**g-chi125**_

_**kakashiluckyblackcat**_

_**kiri-chan15**_

_**panda4488**_

_**pockey lover**_

_**poisedrose (I first read that as Po Is Ed Rose... and then I realized)**_

* * *

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR FAVORITING. And please review. At least put 'KITTEN' in a review. That's all I ask. If you're reading this right now PUT KITTEN IN A REVIEW.**

* * *

**And another thanks to those who have faved, followed, AND reviewed. You guys is mah BBs, ok?**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**_Pandalen12:_ THANK YOU, GIRL. YOURS IS PERF TOO. And lol I don't think anyone bothers to remember that. AND YES YOU DO KNOW. AND YOU BETTER NOT TELL. -_-**

**_midnightrider.009:_ GRACIAS MI AMIGO. You are too kind. :D**

**_AnimeApprentice:_ ~Heehee... I shall take that as a compliment.**

**_lunar locket_: *accepts le chibi Pluto* THANK YOUS.**

**_Wishmaster 17_: Thank you! And I *SHOULD* be adding Raven in sometime soon.**

**_angel stalker:_ YES! ALWAYS FOR THE KITTIES!**

**_Harry Artemis Jackson:_ Is ok! I will not hurt anyone! And yes... Almighty Adri... I think I like that...**

* * *

**The POV of no one:**

Matthew huffed as he washed the dishes. Since Alex wasn't here to do this for him, he'd been stuck doing all the work himself. He looked up as a bleary Ann trudged into the room and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Mornin'," she said around a yawn.

Matt smiled and nodded. "Mornin', Ann." Naturally, when he saw Ann, his heartbeat sped up, his pulse quickened, and he had to struggle to appear relaxed. He loved her so much; it was like a physical force that took over him. He knew she loved him back. Now, it was just a matter of taking that first step. "Ann?" he asked, trying to keep his voice light and happy.

"Yeah, Matt?" she chirped as she poured a bowl of cereal.

"Do you think that today we could go out and- I dunno- find something to do? Just the two of us?" He kept his back to her as he asked this.

In the reflection of the window, he could see a grin light up Ann's face. "Hell, yeah!" she exclaimed with a giggle. "I've been waiting forever for you to ask!"

Matt turned and smiled back at her, releasing a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. The two stood there silently for a few moments, just smiling and staring. The only sounds were the drip-drops of water falling from the faucet and the birds chirping outside.

Ann cleared her throat, a pink blush on her cheeks. "So, when are we gonna do this?"

Matt shifted awkwardly from one foot to another. "Er," he began, scratching his chin. "Give me time to get ready, and we can go out somewhere now."

She beamed at him. "Ok!" she squealed happily before turning and running up the stairs, probably to take a shower.

Matt shrugged and started towards his room.

* * *

They both took showers. Ann took a nice hot one, and Matt had a freezing cold one. Not that he minded. He liked cold showers better. They woke him up, made him feel refreshed. Besides, he read somewhere that it lowered sperm count; as if he needed it lowered. It's not like he wasn't using protection. And, anyways, he had a feeling he couldn't have children after a very unfortunate accident that involved a pissed off Alex, a baseball bat, a poor, twelve year old Matt, and Matt's family jewels.

The blue-eyed young man dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist. Confident that Ann was still showering, he stepped out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Matthew walked down the corridor and slipped into this room, where he changed into jeans and a nice black sweater. He ran a brush through his blue-black hair and thought, _I'm gonna need to cut this sometime soon._ If he didn't, Alex would. He shuddered, attempting to repress the memories of Alex cutting his hair. It was the worst possible thing he could ever imagine: his clumsy, _very angry_ sister near his head. With scissors!

He shook his hair out, water flying everywhere, and gave the mirror a winning smile. He turned on his heels and sauntered out of his room, heading towards the other bathroom. He couldn't hear water running anymore, so he figured she was out. A naughty grin spread across his face as he crept forward and grabbed the door handle. Wanting to give her a good scare, he flung the door open; upon seeing the sight he saw, his face turned a dark red and a drop of blood trickled out of his nose.

Ann was not yet dressed.

Nope. She was standing there naked in front of the sink-naked-attempting to reach a towel in one of the cabinets beside the sink. She noticed him-naked-and flushed. "GET OUT GET OUTGETOUT GETOUTGETOUT!" she screeched, throwing the nearest items-a toothbrush and a plastic flower vase- at his head.

Matt left as fast as he could.

* * *

It was when the two were out on their date that something happened. They were at the Boardwalk, where Alex and Ciel had their first date. They had just left the movie theater and stepped out in the sunlight when Ann doubled over, gripping her stomach. A few people had stopped to stare at her and Matt called uneasily, "It's fine. Just keep on walking. She hasn't been feeling well the past couple a days."

On the inside, though, he was a turmoil of feelings. He knew exactly what was wrong- Ann had the Siren's disease. She caught the strand of it that was contagious for humans. How she did, he had no idea. He figured that bastard Daniel infected her directly. Although, he was clueless as to why Danny would do that. Killing Alex's best friend wouldn't earn her love. In fact, she would hate him.

Matthew drove Ann home immediately. On the ride back, she was curled up on the backseat, groaning and crying softly.

"Hold on, Annie," he murmured. "We're almost there. Alex and Ciel are going to heal you, ok, Annie Love. Just hold on."

When they arrived back at the home, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her inside, placing her on the couch. He pulled out his cellular phone and hit speed dial.

As he listened to it ring, he paced back and forth, his brain desperately trying to come up with some way to help the love of his life. He couldn't lose her; not now, not ever. He loved her from the very bottom of his heart. Ann was his whole reason for living.

"Hello?" Alex chimed as soon as she picked up.

Matt breathed out a sigh of relief. "It's Ann," he replied, his voice strained. "She's sick, Alley Cat; she has the disease."

He could hear his sister's sharp intake of breath. "Oh, God, no," she mumbled to herself. Addressing him, she snapped, "I'll be there soon. Ciel and I just have to get Libby and the Undertaker. We'll need them both for this."

Instead of replying, the blue-eyed boy simply hung up; he had nothing else to say. Kneeling beside the couch, he took Ann's face in his hands and kissed her feverish forehead. Her usually peach-colored face was flushed red, and she was taking deep, gasping breaths. Occasionally, she would cough and red spittle would fly from her mouth.

"Oh, Ann," Matt moaned into her shirt. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could've protected you."

Of course, the girl was unresponsive.

Matt feared she may never respond to his touch or words again.

* * *

Alex, Ciel, the Undertaker, Libby, and another female arrived in no time.

"Where's Sebastian?" Matt asked as soon as they walked in.

"He's running an errand," Ciel answered smoothly. Matthew nodded and his gaze wandered over to the other girl.

She was of average height with black hair and one red streak down the side. The strangest thing about her was her eyes- one red, one blue.

"Who's she?" Matt asked with a nod in her direction.

The Undertaker gave a giggle and wrapped his arm around her waist, causing her to blush and look down. "This is Raven," the white-haired man answered. "She's my-how do teenagers put it?- girlfriend."

Matt's brows shot up, but he didn't question it. Alex noticed her friend on the couch and rushed past him in a blur of black hair. She knelt beside her and pulled her head to her chest, tears running down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Ann!" she wailed. "This is my fault! I'm so, so sorry!"

Ciel marched forward and placed his hand on her shoulder, leaning down to murmur in her ear. Alex nodded, wiped her cheeks, and stood.

"We are going to take Ann to the guest bedroom and operate on her in there," Ciel said firmly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Matt protested. "Operate?! What the hell are you going to do to her!"

Alex placed her hand on his cheek. "We're not going to hurt her, Brother. Trust me."

He sighed and nodded. "Fine, but I'm going to stay by her side," he said firmly.

"Unless we ask you to leave."

"..."

"..."

"Fine," he agreed begrudgingly. "Unless you ask me to leave."

* * *

Matt sat in a corner of the room, watching as the Undertaker and Libby worked over Ann. The little blonde was unconscious on the guest bed; she had IV tubes going into her arms.

"Are you sure you guys are the best for this?" Matt called hesitantly. "I mean, you work with _dead_ bodies, not live ones."

The two of them gave similar, eerie grins and giggled. "Of course we are," they replied in unison.

"Definitely related," Matt muttered under his breath.

They worked in silence, one of them occasionally humming a tune or pointing something out. Aside from that, it was rather boring. Matt still refused to leave Ann, though.

* * *

Night had fallen over the household. Alex and Matt's adoptive parents were still away on a business trip, leaving them to do as they please.

Matt was in an armchair placed next to Ann's bed, listening to the sound of the heart monitor beeping.

Almost two hours ago, Sebastian had returned with a bunch of hospital equipment. The boy was wary to ask how he came across such things, even though he was grateful for whatever help his sister could get for healing his Ann.

Afterwards, the Undertaker, Raven, and Libby took to the basement, setting up palates and sleeping down there. Ann and he had been alone in the quiet for a while. His sister and Ciel had long since gone upstairs to sleep after a very long, hard day. They claimed there was nothing they could do at the moment to help Ann; Matt could see how it was killing Alex that she was helpless in such a situation.

That bastard Daniel still hadn't returned after what he claimed was a 'few nights away to clear his head.'

Matthew would be waiting for when he returned.

He would be waiting with his fists at the ready.

* * *

**Alex:**

I curled in bed that night feeling horrible. Not sick, horrible. Just... like the world's worst person. That's an award I would definitely win.

After I delivered the news to Danny, he didn't take it well. He got really angry and stormed out of the house. He hasn't returned since.

To top it off, Ann was now sick and possibly dying.

"Just try to go to sleep," Ciel said with a scowl. "He'll return. He cares too much for you to stay away."

Oh. Ouch, Ciel. Thanks for making me feel worse. "I know that," I mumbled. "But Ann..." I trailed off, not wanting to continue.

He sighed and pulled me close. "We're trying our hardest to help her, Alex."

* * *

**Ciel:**

As soon as Alex fell asleep, I had this sudden urge to go outside. I stood on the front porch for a few moments until movement in the woods caught my attention. I scowled and walked that way; did I see something... red?

I half-expected a red-haired Reaper to appear, but, instead, I was greeted with someone stranger.

"Siren," I stated upon seeing the red-haired, eyeless woman.

She smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. "Oh, Ciel," she breathed. "Thank you for coming out here. I've been trying to get you alone for the past ten minutes."

I scowled at her and freed myself from her grasp. "Why? Did you discover something else about the disease?"

Those past few days, I had secretly been sneaking out of the house when Alex fell asleep to see Siren. I filled her in on what was happening with Daniel and the disease. She agreed to keep an eye out. I found it odd that she was able to be here, yet not be here at the same time. She was a solid being, but sometimes her image would waver and you could pass right through her. A few nights before, she had appeared in my room when Alex was showering. That began our secret meetings.

The woman sighed, suddenly serious. "I've been spying on the boy while he's been away. It seems he's working on a new strain of the disease."

I raised an eyebrow. "What kind of strain?"

She pursed her lips and looked away. "A kind that can affect demons."

Oh, my. This was bad.

* * *

**No One's POV:**

Matt was awoken by something tickling his nose. His eyelids fluttered then opened to see Ann leaning over and using a feather from her pillow to agitate his nostril.

He grinned and pulled her into a death grip. "Ann, you're awake," he moaned into her shoulder.

She giggled. "Well, no shit, silly. I've been awake for a few minutes. Did you know you drool when you sleep?"

"How are you feeling?" he asked, pulling away to examine her face.

"Terrible," she admitted with a grimace. "Like my insides are slowly withering away."

Matt scowled and stroked her face. "I'm sorry, Ann."

"It's not your fault," she replied with a roll of her eyes. "Geez, Matt. No need to apologize."

"I just- I feel like I should have done something to stop it."

"There's nothing you could've done, Matt. Nothing at all. I'm sick and that's the way it is. Let's move on to a brighter topic," she added.

"The Undertaker has a girlfriend," Matt supplied.

Ann did a strange snort/laugh combination and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, goodness," she sighed. "What's Libby think of this?"

"She seems ok with it, even though Raven-the girl- looks only a few years older than her."

"She got any special powers?"

"She's a, ah, 'hybrid bender', I think."

"Um... they have those?"

"Well, they've got demons and Sirens."

"You are correct."

Matt laughed and rolled his eyes. He grabbed Ann's small hand and kissed her palm. "I wish you didn't have to go through this," he whispered, his breath ruffling her hair.

She giggled again. "And I wish I had a million bucks. Listen, Matt," she added in a low, serious voice. "It does no good to waste time on wishing and dreaming. What happened has happened, and you can't change it. So, put it in your juice box and suck it up."

He smiled at her and kissed her nose. "You're right," he admitted.

"Of course I am; I'm _always _right. I'm Always Right Ann."

Matthew laughed softly and closed his eyes as Ann ran her fingers through his hair. "I wish we could stay like this," she said wistfully. "Just the two of us."

He made a small sound in the back of his throat and nodded. "Me, too, Ann," he mumbled against her palm.

"Me, too."

* * *

The next few days were flurries of excitement and worry. They all worked and did their best to find a cure, researching and brain-storming.

Ciel, of course, told everyone but Alex about his meetings with Siren and what she told him; he still felt it best to keep Daniel being the culprit a secret from her. At least, until they cure Ann. She needed to be in her right mind to contribute.

Ann's health declined. She began to grow pale, her cheeks losing their natural rosy color. She was always covered in a sheen of sweat yet still shivering. Sometimes, for hours, she would begin to hallucinate. Her fever was getting higher and higher. She stopped eating, and you could tell it, too; she looked frail, weak, and bony.

Siren eventually joined them, sitting around a small table in Ann's room with the others. Yet they still couldn't come up with a cure.

One night, Matthew was alone in Ann's room reading to her from a book of poetry he found on a bookshelf. Aside from his speaking, the only sounds that could be heard were the night creatures outside, the creaking of floorboards, and Ann's raspy, ragged breathing.

"_The maple wears a gayer scarf, the field a scarlet gown. Lest I should be old-fashioned, I'll put a trinket on,_" he finished in a murmur, sensing she was asleep.

"Who was that one by?" she surprised him by asking in a hoarse whisper.

"Emily Dickinson," he stated as he tucked the blankets closer to her body, hoping to shield her from the harsh, October weather.

"Mmm," came her faint reply.

"G'night, Ann," Matt said, kissing her cheek.

"Matthew," Ann murmured softly, her eyes opening and appearing oddly clear. "If I die from this, pl-" she choked on a cough and stopped. She cleared her throat and looked away before continuing. "P-please don't forget me."

A small sob escaped Matt's throat. "Never, Ann," he promised. "I'll never forget you."

* * *

Days flew by. Ann was far from getting better. Alex's parents returned but only stayed for a night before leaving again; they never noticed the odd strangers staying in their basement. Daniel, also, returned.

The day he arrived was rather cold and stormy. Alex let him in, drawing him into a big embrace. "Danny," she murmured as she ran her hands through his hair. "I'm so happy you've come back. We need your help."

And that was when Ciel's plan began to fall into place. Everything had taken a turn for the greater. Daniel, being a Sage, was working on the cure- along with his strain of disease for demons, but he didn't know the others knew. They all had to feign kindness. Matt especially was having a hard time being nice to the young man.

After a long time, a cure was produced. But it was too late.

Ann had withered down into practically a skeleton. She was too thin; you could count each of her ribs and see her hip-bones easily. She looked like a girl on an anorexia pamphlet. Her skin was a terrifying grey. She couldn't even open her eyes.

They were all crowded around her bed, hoping to inject her with the cure and finally end it all. But her small, broken, coarse voice stopped them.

"It's too late," she croaked. "You can't help me. I'm dying."

Alex was the first one to realize this. She fell to her knees and began sobbing, wailing some undecipherable words that sounded close to 'I can't lose you' and 'Hang on, Ann.' The others slowly allowed this to sink in, too. In a show of respect, Sebastian, Libby, Raven, and the Undertaker left Matt and the others alone.

Ciel knelt beside Alex and wrapped his arm around her. He was well aware that the cure wouldn't be able to work. It was simply too late.

Matt moved to the side of the bed, where he could grasp her hand. It was cold, pale, and weak in his own. He could feel tears welling up in his throat and pricking his eyes, but he held them back. "Listen to me, Ann," he growled. "You're going to get through this. We're going to move away and grow up and get married and have kids and grow old and die together. _Together._ You're not leaving me now. Not when I need you most. I love you so much, Ann. So, so much. Please don't go. Please, hold on. For me."

She cracked a weak, wry smile. "I can't, Matt. I can't hold on anymore. It's too hard. This is the end for me. You're going to get over me, of that I'm sure. Just don't forget me, ok?"

The dark haired youth sobbed and buried his face into her decrepit shoulder. He could feel each of her shuddering breaths and hear her wheezing and choking. Alex eventually pulled herself together and took her place across from Matt, holding Ann's other hand. The two siblings were somber and quiet as she continued coughing.

Matt was itching to help her-to pat her back or do _something_-but he knew she wouldn't like it if he did. He really didn't want to upset her in her last few moments. She coughed one last time, blood flying from her mouth. Her eyes rolled back and her spine arched into the air slightly. She stayed that way half a second before flopping back down to the bed limply. The four occupants in the room could immediately sense the vacancy left of her.

Ann died.

Alex choked and covered her mouth with her hands, tears streaking down her cheeks. Ciel stooped down beside her and pulled her into a hug. Daniel slowly inched backwards, as if he were hoping he could escape undetected. Matthew, however, saw him and lost his temper. In a rage, he flew at the other male, knocking him to the ground and pounding into his face with his fists.

Alex pulled at his back, trying to get him off of Daniel, but Matthew was stronger. He felt the other's nose crack under his fist and knew right away that he broke it.

Stronger hands gripped his arms and pulled him away, leaving the bloody Daniel on the ground. Matthew was vaguely aware that it was Sebastian who pulled him off and that Alex was currently yelling at him, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was teach Daniel a lesson.

"-believe you, Matthew!" he heard his sisters voice hiss. "He did absolutely _nothing_ to provoke you and then you go and-"

"_Nothing_?!" Matt yelled. "He did '_nothing_'?! I don't think you understand, Alex! It's this bastard that's been behind everything-the Siren's disease _and_ Ann getting sick- the whole damn time!"

There was a moment of complete and utter silence. That moment was ruined by Alex flying at Daniel, repeatedly hitting him anywhere she could with her fists all the while yelling and sobbing. It was Ciel who pulled her off; he held her close to his chest, his visible eye narrowed and pinned on the Sage.

Before anyone else could speak, a light flashed once in the middle of the room and faded, revealing a weary Siren. She glanced around the room and sighed. "I'm afraid this has gone on too long," she called out, her voice loud and strong. "I had asked my daughter and her friends to find out who was twisting my disease and not only cure the new strain, but also the original. The cure you have produced, young Sage, will cure both. Fortunately, I am aware that you have been unable to find one that will successfully infect demons. I had told myself that I shouldn't step in, but I now see no other way to handle this. You are not worthy of your Sage heritage nor are you of your Siren fiance. You are stripped of both, boy."

Daniel choked and coughed, his eyes fierce and glaring. "But without Alex and my bloodline, I'm nothing more than a mere human!"

"So be it," Siren responded. "As another punishment for your sins, I shall send you to an eternity as a Wanderer. You are cursed to do nothing more than walk the earth, too restless to stay in one place. You shall be invisible to human, demon, and Siren-kind alike."

At those words, another light flashed, leaving behind an acrid smell. When it was gone, so was Daniel.

Siren gave a sad, sober smile and placed her hands on Alex and Matt's shoulders. "Listen, my children. Your loss if very unfortunate, but you must learn from it. You've both grown so much these past few days. I'm very proud."

Matthew was the first to break. "What am I going to do without Ann?" he asked, his voice cracking. "She was my everything."

Siren smiled and placed her hand to his cheek. "You'll be reunited," she assured him. "This, I promise."

And then she was gone.

The siblings' shoulders sagged in defeat. "We can't tell Ann's parents what happened," Alex mumbled, wiping her cheeks. "They would think us crazy."

Matt nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, but found himself unable to. Alex noticed this and brought him in for a hug. The two held each other for what felt like hours, simply sobbing into the other's shoulder.

* * *

The small group stood before the fire, watching with bleak eyes as Ann's remains turned to ash. The whole atmosphere was dreary and grim.

"Ann wouldn't want us to be so sad," Matthew mumbled numbly after the long period of silence that followed once everyone but the two Sairen's had left.

Alex nodded. "She'd want us to be happy. We've finally cured the disease and found the culprit behind it all. Yay," she added weakly, lifting her fist in a weak attempt to punch the air.

Matt gave a wry chuckle. "Yeah. It's finally over."

"It's not over," his sister replied darkly. "It's far from over."

* * *

**I**

**AM**

**SO**

**DONE **

**FINALLY. THIS STORY IS OVER. Well, not quite. There shall be a sequel up! I dunno what it's called yet... or... what all will happen... but more shit shall hit the fan!**

**I love you guys! We've come so far with this story! **

**Review please.**

**For Ed Sheeran.**

**For Austin Carlile. **

**For Adri.**

**(PS. I shall update this one last time with a notification telling you all what the sequel's called. Keep your eyes peeled~)**

** -Adri**


	22. SEQUEL IS UP

Just an update to tell you that chapter 1 of the sequel, Withdrawal, is up!

Please read it guys!

Love y'all.

~Ms. Adri


End file.
